


盖世英雄

by AlanMeringue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanMeringue/pseuds/AlanMeringue
Summary: Pairing：beakyeolWord Count：44,490Trigger Warnings：破镜重圆/小学生科幻作文/超级士兵贤/轮椅音乐老师灿/废话连篇
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	盖世英雄

Pairing：baekyeol

Word Count：44,490

Trigger Warnings：破镜重圆/小学生科幻作文/超级士兵贤/轮椅音乐老师灿/废话连篇/尴尬癌都发作

Chapter 1

Careful son, you got a dreamer's plan

But it gets hard to stand

\- Soldier

伯贤这些年忘记了许多事情。

一开始他的电玩城里养着两只猫，都是捡来的。珉锡说他俩应该一只叫六十一，另一只叫零四，因为谁都知道伯贤对倾向61度倾角4度的赤目岩共振最强，这样即使走丢了大家也知道他们是谁家的猫。

伯贤原来也是这么想的，他甚至还定做好了猫牌牌要给他俩挂上。但不久之后“那件事”就发生了，他假装忘记了猫牌牌的事儿，就管一只叫哥哥，另一只叫妹妹。

哥哥是一只对什么都不大感兴趣的小猫，而妹妹的唯一兴趣就是吃饭。每天下午伯贤升起电玩城锈迹斑斑的铁卷门，都能看见妹妹嘴里不知道在舔着什么猫咪不应该吃的东西，哥哥臭着脸在一边简单表达对生活的不满。

后来哥哥就丢了，可能去别的地方寻找自己的生活了。

伯贤希望自己也能跟着丢。

妹妹是只橘猫，年纪很小的时候就不再长高了，现在胖得像秋天圆鼓鼓的蜜柑。这几年她年龄也越来越大了，伯贤开始觉得看一眼就少一眼，所以每天都想着多看几眼。

钟大和珉锡始终不愿意相信伯贤的电玩城有在盈利，他们坚持认为这只是因为伯贤不需要交房租和电费而导致的对账不齐。这种大学城里边儿的黄金店面，要像他们一样开酒馆才对得起它的商业价值。

伯贤反驳了几次，“重大社会动荡以后没有比代表旧时代繁华的东西更能舒缓人心，”但后来他也不再说了，因为他发现珉锡和钟大这样打配合不过是在觊觎他的店面而已。

他的电玩城有盈利，这倒是真的。里面的街机都是伯贤从废弃资源市场里淘来的——它们甚至已经不是普通的可回收资源了，因为不再有人知道如何维护里面的程序和部件。它们等着被拆解进入熔炼炉，导出成可使用能源再贩售。伯贤买回来的抓娃娃机，里面的娃娃都是上世纪流行的动画人物了。

好运电玩城，伯贤的电玩城名字叫。

就像伯贤说的那样，在经历过自然浩劫和资源耗竭的现在，人们会开始怀念旧时代的老物件。在靠着脑机接口就能获得几乎所有的美好体验的当下，总会有人开始怀念站在铁皮的街机前边儿，用不灵光的手摇杆控制粗糙的像素人物前进的感觉。

画面越完美越会限制想象力，伯贤说，完美的体验是好事，但总会有人怀念自己的想象力。

无论伯贤的哲学靠不靠谱，的确每一天都会有三三两两的在校生来光顾。平常伯贤的电玩城能保证一半左右的游戏机有人占着，在眼下的时节这光景可以说是很不错了。

有时候胜完会来店里面帮忙。胜完是个从N大辍学的女孩，谁也不知道她辍学干什么，她自己也不说。胜完是个快乐的小孩，和伯贤的年龄差了十多岁，但两个人很聊得来。不过有意思的是，无论话题开头是什么，最后他俩都会在一起说N大的坏话。

一个N大的辍学生，和一个十多年前的N大优秀毕业生，两个人猫在电玩城柜台后面，抽着烟，声音比拳王的背景音还大，一搭接一搭地享受着用不用负责的言语鞭挞母校的快乐。

胜完在学校里还有几个漂亮朋友，她们有时候会带着男朋友一起来玩。胜完喜欢带她们去玩抓娃娃机和老虎机，不为啥就因为这两种游戏最能榨干朋友们的钱包。友谊是友谊，胜完说，但工资还是要挣的。

在胜完所有漂亮朋友里面，伯贤最喜欢秀荣。他喜欢活力饱满的人，秀荣高挑又白皙，还染着红头发。是隔两周会记得去补染一次的鲜艳的莓红色，每根发丝都浸着精致和自信的劲头，和胜完已经长出黑发根、漂白得没精打采的浅金色头发完全不一样。

秀荣让他想起从前的自己。给头发染最出挑的颜色，让所有人在人群中一眼就能找到自己。而这个被关注到的自己也不会令任何刻意寻找他的人失望：他强，自信，游刃有余。

都不是什么光彩的事儿。

伯贤喜欢秀荣还出于一些别的理由。比如秀荣最近刚加入了学校的吉他社，还经常在社团活动结束以后把吉他社的指导老师带到店里来。这种事儿只有秀荣做起来最自然，明明对吉他一点儿兴趣也没有，只是为了接近漂亮的音乐老师而入社，还很快就和老师交上了朋友。

虽然那位老师看起来也并不难交朋友，伯贤心想，大概全世界就只有我一个人不能好好地和他交朋友。

吉他社的指导老师——名字是“灿烈啊”。伯贤从秀荣嘴里听见这个名字，模模糊糊想起来他确实默念过这个名字千百次。现在的女孩儿真不一般，秀荣居然已经和老师是互称名字的关系了。

灿烈第一次被吉他社的女孩儿们围绕着来到伯贤的电玩城的时候，伯贤的身体先于他的大脑进入了警戒状态。

要说他的大脑怎么回事儿呢，是出于士兵（“前”士兵更确切点儿）的本能，需要反复确认目标再下判断。所以他一马当先地站起来看了一眼，被孩子们误以为在跟他们打招呼以后，潦草地回应了，坐下来以后又点了根烟，拿烟的手盖住半张脸，用假装在思考人类文明的未来的缥缈眼神再前后确认了好几遍。

是他，没有错。浓郁的眉眼，轩朗的鼻梁，整个人坐在一团温柔的光晕里，是身下金属轮椅反射的光。

伯贤的嘴角抽搐了一下。他不知道现在自己应该想些什么。大概他的交感神经为这一个照面，从十年前开始就做好了准备。它们准备着，等这个照面发生的时候，他要心跳过速，要听见血流簌簌地流进大脑，要因为信息刷新过快而感到轻微晕眩，又在晕眩中体会到十年来一直都休眠着的、战士的清醒。

或许这就是朴灿烈这个人的超能力：引发边伯贤的个人危机。

又或者是灿烈的轮椅太刺眼了。

这十年来其实伯贤偶尔会在新闻或者纪录片里看见灿烈。那件事过去那么多年了，除了一些想不出选题的记者和编剧们，近来也很少有人再提起那件事了。人们拍摄他的时候，都隐去他的名字，在屏幕一边打上“朴先生”，再另起一行写着，“能源大楼事件被挟持人质。”

“我什么都不记得了，”他总是说，“醒来就是在医院了。”

让伯贤再见到这张脸，他认为那些新闻和纪录片片段都不应该把他的脸隐去，应该用最高清的摄像头记录下来，做成海报，再拉满整个屏幕，这样至少能更卖座点儿。

这一下午他发现了好多事情，比如电玩城的装潢太破败了（几乎没有装潢，看上去跟个废弃工厂差不多），比如电玩城太小了（小到他想把霓虹招牌上的“城”字抠下来）。他是不是应该听从钟大和珉锡的意见把它改造成有格调的酒馆？还有，天啊，这是一股什么味道？这种充满了铁锈、年轻人的汗味和猫砂盆气味的地方，真的适合开门做生意吗？

所以到晚上他们准备离场的时候，伯贤整个人由于精神集中的时间太长已经觉得有点迷糊了。因此灿烈来替大家结账，伯贤抬手就打翻了烟灰缸。

漂亮女孩们听见声音都转过来看，都是描眉画眼地，眼影在晦暗的灯光下闪着光。“小完，”伯贤咳嗽一声，胜完正在角落里鼓捣猫，“胜完，”伯贤提高音量，“孙胜完，”又喊了一声，灿烈和漂亮女孩们的睫毛扇着风，一齐眨了眨眼。

“诶？”胜完还蹲在地上，回过头来看看伯贤，又看看女孩儿们。

“帮这位，”伯贤又咳嗽，他为什么老咳嗽？“帮这位先生结一下帐。”

胜完脆生生地答应了，抱起地上的妹妹走过来。伯贤别开脸，不去看灿烈也不去看妹妹，有点儿没礼貌地就这样走开了。他能感觉灿烈和女孩儿们的目光还在他背上，但他觉得太累了，太累的话不适合战斗，他现在算是战术逃离。

他模模糊糊想起那只丢了的猫。它是灰色的吗？伯贤有大把的时间像猫一样把自己搞丢，但是每一天醒来，他还是回到了这个地方。一个摆满空桌椅的电玩城。

接下来伯贤一个人在家窝了几天，窝到实在不好意思再窝下去了才出门。讲道理，为什么没有人通知他朴灿烈又回到N大来的了？大学城商区物业怎么不贴大字报？这个人物又在附近出现了怎么没有拉防空警报？N大管理果然问题重重，伯贤拿打火机忿恨地敲了敲台面，问题重重！

今天下午电玩城里的客人少，伯贤很无聊，把两只腿交叠地搁在柜台面上，拿着一个没什么味道的三明治在啃。要说最重要的人是不是都在你最不修边幅的时候出现，伯贤会说是的。灿烈在门口探头探脑的时候伯贤没有发现，直到他的轮椅都撞着柜台了，伯贤猛吸一口气把嘴里的面包渣吸进了鼻子里。

又当着人民教师的面剧烈咳嗽是不可能的，这很丢脸。伯贤默默地把穿着脏兮兮机车靴的脚从台面上放下来，强装镇定地清了清嗓子。张嘴的时候发现自己好像有点儿发不出声音，又拧开矿泉水瓶盖喝了一口。

人民教师全程都在对面好奇地看着他。灿烈的眼睛亮晶晶的，应该是午后阳光的倒影掉进去了。阳光不应该是最公平的东西吗，怎么照在他脸上就这么亮晶晶的？

“不好意思，”伯贤第一次知道控制声音的平稳是一件这么困难的事，“有什么我可以帮您的？”

灿烈眨眨眼，眨眼的时候阳光落在眼皮上，快速地从睫毛尖尖上掠过去，再重新掉进眼睛里。怎么了，速度太快你看不见？伯贤这双超高帧数的战士之眼，一呼一吸之间连那对睫毛是怎么斩落阳光的都看得清清楚楚。

“你好，上次——上次和孩子们一起到这里来，”灿烈又试探地眨眨眼，似乎指望在伯贤石头一样僵硬的脸上看出点相识来，“您——您记得吗？”

您记得吗？

伯贤记得。十年来翻来覆去地记得，心脏被摁在炙热的钢板上，每一根血管都被烫得焦红皲裂地那样记得。

“我记得。”伯贤下意识地飞快回答。

灿烈又眨眨眼睛，伯贤也眨眨眼睛。“说来有点害羞，”灿烈说，“上次在你的抓娃娃机里看见一个很喜欢的玩偶，”有点不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，“这几天一直想着，什么时候再过来把它带走。”

是什么样的玩偶？伯贤想问他，是哪一个幸运的小孩让你这样惦记和喜欢？但他没有问出口，脸上干巴巴的什么表情也没有。“好，”他抓起柜台上的扫码器，“信息环扫一下。”声音暗沉沉的，还不如信息录入时清脆的仪器音来得有感情，“好运电玩城祝您好运噢。”

灿烈笑了，“确实需要一点好运。不瞒老板说，”垂着眼睛看伯贤在他手腕上扫码，“我运气一向不怎么好。”

屏幕上弹出灿烈的个人信息，他的生日和他的血型，他的指纹和他的手写签名。灿烈比自己小上好几岁呢。上面的大头照看起来比眼前的人更年轻一些，头发也更短，不像现在这样披散着，而是为了露出额头和耳朵，把刘海整整齐齐地梳到脑袋后边。

照片里的灿烈，伯贤会更眼熟一些。这是经历灾难之前的灿烈，是完整的、活泼的、还充满无限可能性的灿烈。伯贤看着觉得刺眼，就把头转开了。

“说什么呢，”他用近乎咕哝的声音说，“哪有什么运气不运气的，不要把信仰放在这种地方。”

“可是您的电玩城叫好运电玩城哦。”灿烈用一种实事求是的语调说。

伯贤抬起眼睛来看他，“愚蠢的名字。”

“但事情确实是这样的！”灿烈像来了兴致一样，把手搁在柜台上，“从小学开始，我在所有人生的关键时刻全部掉了链子！”

“是你的终究会是你的，”伯贤说，“不是你的你也求不来。事情就是这样，和运气没有什么关系。”

“老板不要说这样的话，”灿烈说，“运气差的我，如果不去强求，就什么事也落不到我头上哦！所以我每一次想要什么，都不会坐着傻等的。”

伯贤笑了，“这可能是因为你做了错误的选择，或者情况不利于你，别把这种事情当作功勋章一样说出来！”

灿烈歪着脑袋看了他一会儿。“那么什么样的事情才能当作功勋章呢？”灿烈问。

伯贤语滞了。功勋章？自己刚刚在得意忘形地说什么呢。“如果你抓到了你想要的娃娃，”他说，“它就是你的功勋章。什么事情都靠结果来说话吧。”

灿烈轻轻笑了两声，“那好，”他指指娃娃机的方向，“那我过去了。”

伯贤点点头，重新在椅子上靠下来。他看灿烈蜜棕色的发丝，看他羊毛衫里的缝隙，看他法兰绒衬衫起的毛球，看他手指上因为弹奏拨弦乐器而起的茧子，看他露出来的脖子皮肤下面跳动的动脉，看他活泼泼的生命在这跳动的一起一落中间流淌。

他几乎失去了生命，在十年前那场黩武穷兵的劫持里。但是现在，他好端端地，坐在一个破旧的、亮着不自然的光线的娃娃机面前，屏气凝神地试图从里面抓到一只劣质的小白狗娃娃。

伯贤几不可闻地叹了口气。他嗓子里还是酸酸的，他又拧开矿泉水瓶盖喝了一口。水把喉咙顺好了，流到胸口的时候却在那里变成一个脓包。或者这个脓包其实一直都在，只是到今天终于知道要疼。

灿烈已经在抓娃娃机前面试了好几把了。伯贤的娃娃机和别人家的娃娃机没有什么不同，娃娃机都是设定好了机关，只有你投的币有够多，抓手才不会在最后一刻松开。旧时代的陋习。伯贤此刻能做点冲破陋习的改变。

他在靠背椅上调整了一下躺姿，从裤子口袋后边儿掏出一块黑色的石头来。这石头看起来有点像黑曜岩，但比黑曜岩更透明一些。伯贤闭上眼，用拇指肚温柔地抚摸石头光滑的表面，一下，两下，在第三下的末尾感受到了熟稔的酥麻。过电一般的酥麻在指尖啪一声响，就像有人在那打了个响指，攀着手臂一路向伯贤的心脏高歌猛进。伯贤在自己的躯干中央听见一声只有他能听见的巨响，巨响轰得他灵魂都让出身体十几公分，平息的时候他睁开眼睛。

当士兵和赤目岩共振的时候，他们的虹膜会变成汹涌的血海，血海里包裹着鲜红色的闪电；血海澎湃，闪电的光在里面明明灭灭——这是伯贤看的另一个关于赤目岩的纪录片里的台词。说实话现在伯贤挺烦编剧们这么写的，他总能把这种自以为浪漫的矫情描写记得很清楚，搞得他每次发动共振都能想到这个形容，明明灭灭什么的，他怪尴尬的。

他在台面上坐直了，把目光集中在灿烈控制着的娃娃机的抓手上。这一次灿烈瞄得不够准，降下抓手的时候，它落在娃娃堆里摔了个咧巴，把伯贤的共振能量摔出来了点儿，红色的小火花劈劈啪啪的，不过好在灿烈也没有察觉这么细微的能量的能力。

下一次灿烈瞄准的时候，伯贤帮了点忙。他趁抓手因为移动而左右摇摆的时候，让它稍稍往小白狗的方向又对准了点。小白狗又一次被抓起来了，他眯了眯右眼，让准备松开的抓手一直保持紧握的状态。

连灿烈都能感觉这次要成功了。他的呼吸兴奋起来，伯贤隔着玻璃感觉他提高频率了的呼吸喷在共振能量上，搞得伯贤胸口痒痒的。伯贤伸出一只食指挠挠胸口，眨了眨眼让抓手松开。灿烈轻轻地“哇”了一声，俯下身去接玩偶的时候每根头发丝都快乐得轻飘飘地飞起来。他打开隔板取出了想要了好多天的小白狗，伯贤只希望他没有发现这次抓手松开的力度有些大得不对劲。

灿烈直起身的时候下意识地向伯贤的方向转过来，两只手捧着小玩偶像是立刻想要跟别人分享快乐一样看向伯贤。伯贤才发现自己的目光还留在人家身上，连忙把头转开了，还多此一举地抬起手遮住了半张脸。

“老板，”灿烈一只手抓着小白狗，一只手操控他的轮椅朝伯贤的方向驶来，“这次真的走运了诶！”

伯贤摊开手指，斜过眼睛从指缝里看着灿烈。因为他刚启动过一次共振，所以他的感官比平时更敏锐了，他现在几乎能闻到灿烈衬衫领子上露出来的、耳朵下面那块皮肤的味道。你知道凑近闻的时候，每个人在那块皮肤上都会有属于他自己的味道吧？那一块领域虽然每天都晾着，但它可能混合了他洗面奶、须后水、护肤霜、洗发露和沐浴露的味道，如果他刚脱下衣服，那一块闻起来还会有他衣服和汗水的气味。

那一块的气味如果被你闻到了的话，你不是靠在他肩膀上同他说过悄悄话，就是在只有你们俩在场、灯光暗下来的时刻，深情地亲吻过他。

而灿烈那一块的气味，还和十年前的一模一样。

伯贤把手放下来，用已经恢复原色的眼睛看着他向自己走来。“我抓到了，”灿烈高兴地说，“我之前从来没有成功抓到过玩偶。”

伯贤看了看他手掌趴着的小白狗，看了两秒，没看出来它有什么值得别人这么喜欢的，“嗯哼，”他说，“那把帐结一下。”

灿烈还在笑，他把小白狗搁在柜台上，伸手露出信息环给伯贤扫描。伯贤抓起扫描器，在手里掂了几下，“你知道嘛，”他说，“我改变主意了。这个娃娃就不收你钱了。”

“不用不用，”灿烈把嵌着信息码的那块皮肤向伯贤凑得更近了，“我能抓到就很高兴啦！”

伯贤把扫描器放下来，“你只用了7个币。下次带你的学生们多来玩就好。”

灿烈笑得更开了，他把手臂收回去，用袖子盖住信息条，“好，”他说，“哇我今天可真是太幸运了！”

伯贤对他干巴巴地笑笑，移开了视线，又拿手遮住了半张脸。他垂着眼睛等了几秒，看灿烈还没有走的意思，就把手放下来，重新看向他，歪了歪脑袋。

“我一直想说，”灿烈已经把小白狗收好了，两只手都插在裤兜里，有点不好意思地挤挤肩膀，“你知道，好久不见，学长。”

“我不知道。”伯贤飞快地回答。这回轮到灿烈歪脑袋了，伯贤扬了扬下巴，“不过无论这几年你在网上看见说我什么的坏话，都是假的。”

灿烈轻轻“啊”一声，明白了又像没明白的样子，但他还是点了点头。“谢谢你，”离开之前拍了拍背着的邮差包，“今天很高兴。”

伯贤也冲他潦草地点点头，别过脑袋，没再去目送他离开。好久不见，他点了支烟，毕竟和当年在能源大楼上你当我的人质的时候相比，已经过去了十年。

而我现在居然还是不敢爱你。

Chapter -3

It was close close close enough for me

It was almost what I need it to be

-Close Enough

几乎所有男孩小时候都在偷偷希望自己能成为士兵。

三十年前的大地震带走了全世界1/3的人口，但奇迹般地露出了深埋地表之下的赤目岩层。“与所有已知岩层性状截然不同”，地质学家发表论文；“或许是能源的新希望，”能源学家激动地宣称；“仿佛地球在拯救人类！”连环保人士都站出来积极鼓动。

一开始人们把它命名成“希望之岩”，祈祷用这个名字恢复人们在天灾之后，在能源耗竭的当下对重建文明的信心。但在将岩层本身当作新能源研究了几年之后，他们发现能将新岩层的能量最大化使用的，并不是任何开采或热动技术，而是人类本身。

起初是一系列无端发生的爆炸、地震、山体滑坡和海啸引起的注意。新岩层投入使用之后，政府为了增强人们对新能源的信心，制作发行了一组新岩层的纪念品。这些纪念品在市场上流通以后，世界各地都相继有异能事件报道。

人们在最初的时候并没有把这些异能事件和新岩层联系起来，直到十多年前一个小孩误闯首尔能源中心，误将能源大楼炸成灰烬，他本人却完好无损的新闻爆出以后，人类与新岩层可以发生反应的论文和报道才甚嚣尘上。

人们终于明白，有一小撮随着岩层露出而出生、拥有“共振”的小孩，他们接触新岩石后能用心跳主动或被动地启动与岩石的共振，接着释放出大量能量。新岩石终于被正式命名为“赤目岩”，因为当孩子们与其进行共振的时候，瞳仁会红成血海。

这些能量就如同双刃剑一般，若不为政府所用，将会成为灾难。于是政府将所有拥有共振的小孩都被收编为“士兵”，在完成大学专门的士兵课程之后，进行为期十年的“服役”，利用共振为人类贡献源源不断的能源。

人们回到了可以自由使用热水、暖炉、电气和烤箱的日子，一度几近停摆的经济和文明终于有了回归正轨的希望。首尔被炸毁的能源大楼迅速地在原址上重新拔地而起，明晃晃的楼标在日升月落时在城市中心熠熠生辉。

士兵，这个头衔至此拥有了“英雄”的含义。

因此，在这样讴歌和尊敬英雄的时代里出生的小男孩，几乎在小时候都希望自己能成为士兵。

灿烈也不例外。灿烈出生在一个“小士兵之家”，他的姐姐、表弟和堂哥都拥有共振。他本来以为自己也会理所当然地拥有共振、成为士兵预备役，可是不知道是运气太差还是什么原因，他体内一直都没有发现共振。

本来拥有共振就是一件非常小概率的事件，可是他已经被一群小士兵环绕了，他怎么可能不会是小士兵呢？他和妈妈每一年都很积极地参加社区小士兵体检，很可惜的是一直到超过了年龄，他都不能启动赤目岩。

不过灿烈也不感到多么气馁。除了当士兵，他还有好多好多想做的事。比如说他想做个植物学家。植物一直给他安心的感觉，如果当植物学家，或许可以不用那么频繁地和人打交道。天文学家也很不错，观察和计算星星都是好有趣的事情。当然最后他因为学不好数学去当音乐老师了——音乐也很好，他觉得所有能给人带来精神寄托的事物都很好。

从学生时代开始，灿烈就是一个非常优秀的音乐学徒。他在全国最好的大学读音乐系——在综合大学学习音乐而不是去音乐的专科院校学习，是因为N大同时拥有全国最好的士兵培养系统。在N大校园里头，灿烈经常能遇见意气风发的士兵预备役们在拉练。

灿烈还是在偷偷崇拜“成为士兵”这件事。这些即将服役的男孩女孩们身上有一种澎湃着的使命感，这种使命感在他们脸上延续起来，让他们看起来自信又迷人。

就像音乐也很棒一样，灿烈觉得能带给人们慰籍的事，都是值得去做的事。成为士兵，对于每一个拥有共振的小孩来说，就是值得去做的事。

对于士兵来说，共振强度、共振广度都是能力的评价标准。有的士兵只能对特定角度和经纬度的赤目岩进行共振，而有的士兵共振的岩层很广。有的士兵能有很强的能量爆发值，但有的士兵就差一些。

经过选拔进入N大士兵学院的士兵都是强中之强。在士兵学院里，他们需要学会如何控制和收敛自己的力量，如何驯服这些能量为自己所用，以及吸收和承受足够多的能量。这些事情都不是一朝一夕，或者随随便便就能获得的技能，即使是最优秀的N大士兵学院毕业生，也不敢说自己能和共振和平共处。

但有一个人例外。

灿烈大一入学的时候那个人已经毕业去服役了。但由于过于强大，甫一入伍他的头衔就已经是四星战士。因此他经常被邀请回N大对士兵们进行培训，或是进行演讲。

大家都说他以后会成为将军，会成为大韩民国的骄傲。他的共振强度和对共振能量的吸收和承受能力，至今无人能出其右。

灿烈对这位战士的第一印象就是，红发真的很适合他。

灿烈作为新生第一次参加他的演讲的时候，还没看清楚人长什么样子，先被他的红头发吸引住了。很明显他对自己能发动赤目岩很骄傲，灿烈心想，否则红色不会这么适合他。

这个人没有灿烈想象中高大，也不是战士们一贯的那种丰神俊朗的样子。相反地，他甚至看起来还有一丝柔美。他的脸还没有灿烈一个巴掌大，他的手指也像女孩儿们的一样，纤细，捏起来一定也很柔软。

灿烈的脸突然就红了。为什么自己正在幻想捏他手指的感觉？灿烈的手指由于长期的乐器练习长了厚厚的茧，被这样粗糙的手握着，他一定会觉得不舒服吧。

灿烈晃晃脑袋想把这些念头清理出去，但他的脸又变得更红了。

那个人用他纤细的手指拍了拍话筒，“新生鼓励大会又要开始了，”他说，“每年都是我来讲。不过我每两年才会重复使用以前的演讲稿，这样比较容易不被发现。”

礼堂里开始窃窃私语，有人不确定地笑几声，有人吹了口哨。

“我是在座所有人的学长，”那人说，“所以欢迎大家以后再校园里遇见我，管我叫学长。这是被允许的！”说着笑了，“万一以后我出名了，你们都可以说我曾经是你们的学长。”

大家都笑了。灿烈也笑了，笑了一会儿觉得自己傻乎乎的，就停下来了。精巧，他想到了一个合适的词来形容学长的手。或许只有这样精巧的人，才能如此精准地控制和承受灿烈想都不敢想的能量。

但是，捏一捏那双精巧的手，到底是什么感觉，嗯？灿烈还是忍不住要想，接着还会惊恐地想到，我如果约学长出去，学长会答应吗？

学长会答应吗？

迎新演讲结束以后，学长让还有问题的新生们举手，灿烈想也没想就把手举起来了。他隐隐约约感觉自己不会被学长注意到——他的运气太烂了，这种场合里他从来没有被点到过名，但没有关系，他愿意为学长举个手。

第一个被点到的同学问他选到了不喜欢的专业怎么办，他开玩笑回答说“我也不想要当士兵啊”。第二个被点到的同学问他身为如此强的士兵是什么感觉，他说“这些先天的东西问起来没有意思，我有时候觉得自己和先天残疾也没有什么差别”。

第三个，第四个，第五个，最后一个。灿烈努力把手举得老高。是我的话就会是我，灿烈在心里提前安慰自己，我运气很差，所以不是我的我也求不来——

学长的目光对上了他的。

——不，灿烈心想，运气差也没关系。他把手举得更高了，一边觉得自己傻乎乎的，一边想这么小的事都不为自己争取的话，对自己的人生也太不负责了吧？

看，大学新生想问题总是这样，动不动就人生人生地。

“倒数第三排那个高个子，”学长说，“耳朵尖尖的像精灵一样的男生？”

灿烈听见自己脑子里“嗡”一声，就被身边的人推搡着站起来了。“是我吗——”他问他自己，一支话筒就递过来。灿烈接过那只汗津津的话筒，在手里握了一会儿才发现是自己的手汗津津的。

“我——”

“同学不好意思，”台上的教导员歪着身子凑上麦，“我们时间有点紧。大家要快点散场回到各自学院了。”

学长在一旁冲他扁了扁嘴，又耸耸肩。灿烈眨眨眼，一个冷冰冰滑溜溜的话筒在手里攥着也不是，放下来也不是。

看到了吗？这就是“运气不好”的意思。你不一定得不到这个机会，而是即使得到了，也握不住。

灿烈开始他大学的课程，在简单的聚会上喝劣质的啤酒，遇见了志趣相投的社团伙伴，组了一个不会有人邀请他们去演出的乐队，翻唱Joan Jett和Three Days Grace，在图书馆刷夜复习期末考，却还在时不时地想他的学长。

但是，当你暗恋的是这样一个人的时候，暗恋这件事就变得非常简单。你不会指望认识他；他已经毕业了，而且他有自己的圈子。你不会指望他记住你，不会指望成为他生命中特别的人，因此不会被你完全不会被这份暗恋扰乱生活。

这份暗恋让灿烈觉得生活是有方向而且坚定的。他向着他的目标卓越地前进着——他会成为这个国家的将军，届时或许这个国家的每一个人都会知道他的名字。灿烈也一样，灿烈或许能成为有影响力的作曲家，或者可以带领孩子们摸进音乐的门厅。

灿烈的大学生活会和所有人一样无聊又充实，如果不是他发现了这位光风霁月的学长的秘密。

这大概是发生在灿烈刚升入大三时候的事儿。

灿烈偶尔会在后半夜的时候醒过来。他租住在离学校两个街区的地方，醒来的时候他就会到小阳台上透透气。而这一天已经是他第三次看见学长走过他的公寓，一个人或结伴地往学校的方向走。和前两次不一样，这一次灿烈决定跟上去看看。

灿烈没有想那么多，他以为这就是一次简单的、和暗恋对象的（单方面的）启明星下的散步。他的梦中情人顶着一头即使在夜幕中也看得清的红发，皮夹克的搭扣嗑哒嗑哒响，步履匆匆地像是在执行任务。灿烈跟了一会儿额头上就起一层薄汗，他才知道原来个子小的人也能走得这么快。

灿烈想着这场散步应该会终止于学长走进校门——虽然不知道他这么早来学校要做什么——但灿烈觉得到此为止就够了，他没有意愿窥探学长的隐私。但学长没有。他拐进了学校附近的商店街，敲开了一家机车修理店的门。

好奇怪。开门的人穿着黑色的帽衫，脸隐藏在棒球帽檐下面，很谨慎地四处打量。灿烈在一家奶茶店门口的巨型兔子摆件后面躲起来，看见学长和开门的人争执了几句，被那个人一把抓住胳膊拽紧了店里。

灿烈在兔子摆件后面蹲下来，惴惴不安地等了好一会儿，学长还是没有出来。虽然他听说过学长的共振能量很强，这代表他很难被武力胁迫去做什么违背他心意的事，但万一呢？灿烈又在这时候不恰当地想起有地下反政府组织在研制反共振制剂的流言，一时间再也蹲不住了。

他站起来把外套的拉链拉上（为了不让别人看见里边儿的睡衣），捏紧了拳头走向机车维修店，走了一半又折回来，在逐渐逝去的暮色里和表情模糊的巨型兔子对视了一会儿，又下定决心去敲了敲紧闭的铁拉门。

门打开了，还是刚才那个戴着棒球帽的人。

“干嘛？”开门的人皱着眉头问。

“我是——”灿烈的牙齿们不听使唤地磕到了对方，“N大的——”

“噢。”开门的人表情舒缓了一些，上下打量了灿烈，“跟着伯贤来的？”

灿烈紧张又急切地点点头。还没来得及说其他的，开门的人伸手抓住了他的手臂，就像他抓住学长的那样，把灿烈往门里一拽，“你迟到了，”他说，“马上开始了。”

“什么——”灿烈挣开他的手，一转头看见了满屋子的人，在简陋的塑料椅子上挤挤挨挨地坐着。

“自己找位置，”开门的人含含糊糊地说，灿烈还没来得及拉住他问个明白，他就消失在人群里了。灿烈只好照他说的做，在角落里找到一把空椅子坐下。

全场目光中心的主席台上——如果那能称作主席台的话——站着他的学长。灿烈当然能从十米开外一眼就认出戴着帽子和口罩的学长。他的红头发从帽沿下面向四面八方翘起来，很明显是胡乱被扣上的。

“他们让我戴上口罩，”学长说，举起两只手做了引号的动作，“保护我的身份。但我相信在座的大部分都知道我是谁。”全场的人发出赞同的笑声，“但为了安全起见，你们可以称呼我6104，我的士兵号。”

有些坐着的人冲他发出了嘘声，他听到之后摊摊手，大家又都笑了。

“看到今天有一些新面孔，”学长说，“是做好准备进入我的世界了吗？那不要移开目光哦，知道吧？”

灿烈彻底糊涂了。在场有人和学长一样戴着帽子和口罩，也有人穿着睡衣就来了。他们很明显完全明白这里在发生什么事，只有灿烈一个人在疯狂地猜测学长是不是正在举办脱口秀巡回演出。

“像我们预告过的那样，今天我要给大家分享一些数据。”学长打开身后看起来不大灵光的显示屏，“一些只有得到当局信任的尖子生才有机会接触到的数据。”他冲大家眨眨眼，有人在笑，有人在骚动。

“这是一份七年前的数据，”学长拿红外线笔示意大家注意显示器上的表头——不是红外线笔，灿烈发现了，小红点是直接从学长手指上冒出来的。也太方便了吧，灿烈心想。“展示了当年服役完成的退伍士兵的身体状况。注意这份数据不是筛选过的，而是当时在编的军医私自保留下来的退伍身体检查初稿，记录了某团一千多退役士兵的详细检查结果。当然这位军医已经被过错开除了。”

接着学长的小红点在显示器上烧了一个小洞。大家又快活起来，“不好意思，”语气里完全没有抱歉的意思，“正如我们看到的那样，没有一位退役士兵，是‘完整’的。”

所有坐着的人们安静下来。“超过80%的士兵遭受心脏疾病的困扰，其中有超过三成的士兵在服役前后发生过心肌梗死。军队只对他们进行了保命的救治，并没有在梗死发生后解除或暂缓他们的服役。有至少一半的退役士兵，在退役一年内被确诊为癌症晚期。”

听众们窃窃私语起来。不是因为无聊或者骚乱而产生的窃窃私语，是一种表示听众们开始思考了的窃窃私语。“被大部分士兵身上发生了早衰的症状。”学长接着指出，“这些30出头的人，正在遭受高血压、骨头坏死、骨质疏松，和随时都有可能的脑卒中。嘿，”学长指了指另一个角落的某个方向，“把脑机接口摘下来，不准拍照。”

会场骚动了一会儿，又安静下来。

灿烈隐隐约约明白这场聚会的目的和走向了。士兵系的尖子生学长，以后可能成为战士甚至将军的这个人，在举办反兵役演讲。而且看来不但不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。

“退役士兵的精神问题也很值得重视。”显示器上的演示文稿翻了新的一页，“超过四分之一的士兵甚至在服役期间就开始大量服用精神类药物，有百分之八的士兵在退役后住进了精神疗养院，自费，住进了疗养院。”

灿烈开始慌了。他偶尔会在网上看见这样的信息，政府对服役的士兵进行了非人的榨取和虐待，在电暖炉面前舒适窝着的你就是助纣为虐的凶手——但他从来没有在意。这些信息也很快会被掩盖或冲走，屏幕上又充斥着和他从小受着的最正统的教育相通的平和内容。

“而我们的军队和政府做了些什么呢。”学长用两只手扶着主席台，目光灼灼地看着大家。“什么都没有。没有道歉，没有重新思考兵役制度，没有给退役老兵更多医疗帮助。相反他们用所谓‘荣誉’迷惑了大家，让一批又一批拥有共振的小孩投身火海。”

灿烈脑子里有什么东西碎掉了。 “而且我不认为没有人看到这个情况。”学长接着说，“他们只是觉得，噢，拥有共振的只是一部分很少的人。这一少部分人，拥有这样的天赋，拥有这么高的社会地位，让他们受点苦没有关系。”

灿烈的心砰砰跳。“有关系，我现在说，有关系。”学长站直了，“如果说有人能让当局作出一些改变，这些人，就是在座的你和我。”

后面的内容灿烈听不清也回忆不起来了。他的心跳声太大，其他什么他都听不见了。起初他觉得震惊，接着他觉得愤怒，后来他又觉得羞耻。他坐在角落里，脸白了又红，实在记不得后来是怎么离场的。

灿烈以为他再也不会想要接近学长，可是在散会后他的脑子里全是集会里大家讨论的那些观点和事实。一开始他很生气，因为他觉得自己或许让一个危险的人，一个组织着邪教的危险的人入侵了自己的大脑。

但灿烈不断地在网页和书本里深挖那些被他忽略过的信息，他痛苦地发现起码有一件事，学长的集会为他指明了：

在所谓“正统教育”里长大的他，分不清楚哪些想法是他自己的，而哪些是别人放进他脑子里的。

他又如约去了下一次集会，下下一次和之后所有的集会。也是从那个时候开始，他开始对不同的社会学和哲学理论感兴趣。如果你不确定一个观点是否正确，除了收集证据以外，锻炼自己的思辨能力也很重要。

于是灿烈做出了他的选择：如果快乐之城里居民的快乐源自一个小男孩被关进笼子，那么即使放弃快乐，他也愿意拯救那个小男孩。

他简单的生活没有了。他不再心安理得地使用电气和能源，他开始为自己没有能力改变现状而痛苦。他甚至希望自己学的是更加“有用”的专业，任何可以改变现状、改变政策、减轻士兵们痛苦的专业。

灿烈的生活不再简单了，但他从未感到如此自由过。

Chapter 2

Oh there is no time to sleep

Oh living in a dream

\- American Money

钟大每一次看伯贤靠自己的力气吭哧吭哧地把铁卷门拉起来的时候都很不屑，“拜托，”他说，“你不是著名大反派吗？哪有大反派给自己开门的。”

伯贤指了指电玩城里面，“我在给整个店供电诶。”

钟大翻了个白眼，“说得好像这件事对你来说很难一样。”

伯贤吐出烟屁股在地上踩灭了，“别想了，我不会给你们酒馆省电费的。”

“边伯贤！”钟大哀嚎，“太小器了！”

“你能说动珉锡用他的共振，我就帮忙。”伯贤说，“他不用我就不用。”

钟大跟着伯贤走进店里，拿自己的肩膀撞了撞他的，“那不行，”钟大说，“他是小甜心，他不能用共振。”

伯贤伸手拍了一下钟大的脑袋，“真行，”他说，“那我是什么？我是没有人疼的小苦心？”

钟大嘿嘿笑两声，缩着脖子去找猫，“你多少岁了，伯贤？是时候找个人来当小甜心了。”妹妹在地上打了个滚站起来对钟大不友善地哈气，“谈恋爱真的好。”

“三十三岁了。三十四？不记得了。”伯贤掏出几块赤目岩啪啪丢在柜台面上，“听过我名字的人都去写评论骂我了，”在靠背椅上坐下来伸了个懒腰，“谁要跟我谈恋爱。”

钟大没有回答，弓着背追着妹妹满屋子跑。估计他也说不出反驳的话来，伯贤心想，拿食指无聊地拨拨眼前的石头，店里的灯一盏一盏亮起来。“没有人在真的讨厌你。”钟大的声音遥远地传过来，“他们只是分不清哪些想法是自己的，哪些是别人塞进来的。调查局的人已经不找你麻烦了，是不是？”

“偶尔还来，”伯贤说，“让调查局的新人们装作平民的样子到我店里来逛一圈。真希望他们不要再欺负这些小调查员了，他们不得不跟我说话的时候，看起来都像刚把自己的舌头吞下去。”他打了个呵欠，“说到底也不是不想找我麻烦，我太强了。”

钟大夸张地笑了两声表示赞同。“其实已经有很多人发现你是对的了，”他抱着猫在游戏机之间站起来，“记得大学城上周的游行吗？年轻人在为你，好吧，至少是在为你的想法声援。”

伯贤轻轻哼了一声。

钟大抱着猫沉默地看了伯贤一会儿，“你知道吗，”他说，“你是英雄。无论别人说什么都改变不了这一点。”

伯贤躺在靠背椅上，让钟大的话在他身体里沉了又沉。“好啊，”皱着眉点了支烟，“我们就姑且这么相信着吧。”

两个人都沉默了，钟大那边时不时有妹妹老大不情愿的叫声传过来。“说起来，”伯贤问他，“你今天到我这来是干嘛来了？专门给我加油打气的？”

钟大耸耸肩，“酒馆里太热了，我出来透透气。”

伯贤轻哼一声又不说话了，但他能感觉钟大的目光还在他身上。“是妮妮。”钟大说，“妮妮有点儿担心你，让我过来看看。他想让你知道无论发生什么他都站在你这边。”悬而未决地盯着伯贤看了一会儿，“发生什么事了，小贤？”

伯贤也转过脸去看他。发生大事了，他想说，发生大事了。“没事儿，”他说，“碰见了以前服役的时候认识的人，心情不好了。”

“你随时都能跟我聊聊的。”钟大说。

“我知道。”烟灰攒得老长，终于坚持不住了，落在伯贤大腿上，“谢谢你。”低下头把烟灰拂走，“我没事儿，真的。”

钟大走了以后，终于自由了的妹妹跳到伯贤大腿上来，摇头晃脑地蹭他的手臂。“喔哟哟，”伯贤边哄她边挠她的猫尖儿，“被讨厌鬼抱了是不是？委屈是不是？”妹妹嗷呜一声算是回答他，伯贤用手臂把她环好，兀自想了一会儿心事，拉开柜台后面的抽屉，扒拉了半天把他的脑机接口扒拉出来，撩开太阳穴附近的头发贴上。

皮层投影嗡一声打开了，他睁开眼，在搜索框里输进“士兵6104”（搜索引擎问他，你是不是要搜索“士兵6104事件”、“士兵6104丑闻”和“士兵6104精神问题”），他随便地点开一篇讨论帖看，但看见上面写着“不负责任的自由主义士兵都应该被人道毁灭”，啪一声就把脑机接口摘了，咚一下扔回抽屉里。

如果你是个过于有名的士兵，伯贤又一次总结道，就不要随便在搜索引擎上搜自己的士兵号。

妹妹被他抱烦了，用脑袋怼开他的手跳下去。妹妹太胖，腿又短，从高处跳下去的时候屁股翻得太高，她在地上稳了一会儿才走开。伯贤一个人坐在店里如坐针毡了一会儿，坐得两个手掌都是汗，摊开了在裤子上擦了两把，把桌子上的石头都收进衣兜里，拉下电玩城的铁门离开了。

钟大和珉锡的酒馆开在这条商店街的尽头，店面不大，但是很温馨，胜完不在伯贤店里的时候，就在他们这里打工。说实话，这里明显更需要多几双手帮忙，因为经常有未成年的大学生混进来想要买酒喝。

胜完总是能看穿这些人的意图，并且成功劝说他们下单酒精替代饮料。有啤酒味却不含酒精的碳酸果饮，或者更好，飘着棉花糖的热可可和榛仁咖啡。她有很多对付人们的办法，而且她一点也不为此感到负担，这是伯贤最羡慕她的地方。

现在她正举着托盘和一群穿着橄榄球队服的男孩儿们说话，如果胜完还在学校，他们应该是她的学弟。她在给他们纠正某个英文单词的发音，男孩儿们高兴坏了，一个劲胡说，把胜完逗得咯咯笑。伯贤绕过他们在吧台上坐下来，“妮妮，”他轻声喊柜台后面举着一瓶威士忌发呆的酒保，“钟仁。”

钟仁是钟大的亲弟弟，他今年才二十出头，但和胜完一样也过早地终止了学业。钟仁大概会是你见过的最没有上进心的男孩。他出生之后不久爸妈就去世了，是跟着钟大一路摸爬滚打长大的。在他十岁左右，两兄弟加入了伯贤的地下俱乐部，从此他就打定主意呆在这个小圈子里不要再离开了。

“伯贤哥。”他说，说着缓慢地转过身去把威士忌放回架子上，从厨房里端出一壶蛋奶酒，给伯贤倒了小半杯，搁在他眼前。伯贤举起来一饮而尽。酒是暖的，而且甜，就像这个地方给他的感觉一样。

放下酒杯的时候钟仁在吧台后面歪着脑袋看着他。“伯贤哥，”钟仁又说，把手掌虚搭在伯贤手背上，“振幅很乱。伯贤哥很心烦。”

伯贤耸了耸肩。“给我调一杯好不好？”他说，“要热的。甜一些，不用那么多酒精。”

钟仁点点头，接了一壶热水暖着调酒器，又转过身去看着酒架。钟仁也是一名“士兵”，加双引号的原因是他没有真正地被记录在案，是法条里指代的“逃役者”。在伯贤的俱乐部里，很多都是违法了的逃兵。

俱乐部的名字叫小桃兵，如果有人感兴趣的话。这也是钟大的酒馆里最招牌的鸡尾酒名；杜松子做基酒，加上气泡水和甜桃汁，像刺激又甜蜜的自由，是不介意用人生来大醉一场的被驱逐者。

有些士兵只能对特定产状的赤目岩产生共振，而有的士兵能在很广的角度内对一群岩石进行共振。相似地，有的士兵共振时产生的能量很微弱，而有的士兵共振时所产生的能量甚至要以兆焦和千兆焦来计算。共振能涉及的广度和共振所能产生的能量通常都是互斥的，钟仁就是一个几乎能对所有产状的赤目岩产生共振，但共振能量很微弱的极端例子。

当他拥有全角度的共振的时候，他似乎对世界上存在的所有物件都拥有共振。这是伯贤很爱让钟仁替他调酒的原因，钟仁似乎总是能准确地找到最适合当下的味道。

“朗姆，”钟仁把空鸡尾酒杯摆在伯贤面前，从摇壶里倒出有点透明的奶白色的酒，“椰浆和炼乳。”

“棒。”伯贤弹了弹杯身，端起来抿了一口，“总是这么棒。”

钟仁对他羞赧地笑了笑，低下头在水槽里清洗刚刚用过的器具。“伯贤哥，”他又说，“为什么心烦？”

伯贤的目光越过酒杯去看他，“我以为我藏得挺好的。”

钟仁指指自己的耳朵，“吵，”他说，“嗡嗡响。”

“我又去搜自己的名字了，”伯贤琢磨了一会儿选了一件比较轻的事来讲，“人们怎么就不能让那件事过去呢？”他假装自己真的不明白那样在问，“都十年了。”

钟仁停下手里的动作看着伯贤。“你后悔吗？”他问。

“当然不。”这是伯贤反复回答过也早就准备好的答案，“或许我的做法过于激进了点，但你要知道只有过激的做法才能保证理念的传达——”

“我是问，”钟仁打断他，“后悔搜索自己的名字吗？”

伯贤愣住了。刚咽下去的酒在喉咙里来了个回马枪，不是椰浆也不是炼乳而是朗姆的味道，让他的鼻子有些痒痒，“后悔，”他说，“再也不搜了。”

“好。”钟仁重新打开水龙头，继续刚才没有做完的活计，“伯贤哥应该多多承认这种感觉。”

伯贤面前的鸡尾酒突然就不甜了，但钟仁看起来明显因为把想说的话说出来而轻松多了，他甚至哼起了歌。伯贤心里觉得“这可真不像担心别人的时候该说的话”，但他没有说出口，因为他知道钟仁打心眼儿里是为他好的。于是他问，“这杯鸡尾酒叫什么名字？”

钟仁“嗯？”了老长一声，还抬起头来端详了一会儿吧台上方倒吊着的高脚杯，“战士的悔恨。”

这杯酒彻底不甜了。看来伯贤还是没有找到恰当的和孩子们交流的方式。“别把它加进酒单里，”他不甘心地说，“没人要点它的。”

“不要把什么加进酒单里？”胜完把手搭在伯贤背上，脸上还有刚刚和顾客们笑闹的红晕，“妮妮调新酒了吗？”

伯贤努努嘴，示意胜完试一试桌上的酒。“噢。”胜完把托盘搁在吧台上，端起剩下一半的鸡尾酒尝了一口，然后咂咂嘴。咂嘴的时候她看了看伯贤，又看了看钟仁，又端起来喝了一口。“挺棒的，”她说，“是有放椰奶吗？”

钟仁点点头。“值得放在酒单里呀，”她说，“准备叫它什么？”

“战士的悔恨。”伯贤故意把它说得咬牙切齿。

胜完重新把手掌放回伯贤肩膀上。“不是个好名字，配不上它。”她说，“我要叫它——”轻轻拍了拍伯贤的肩膀，拍得伯贤微笑起来，“英雄的桑巴！”

钟仁在对面瞪大眼睛。“敬妮妮！”胜完举起鸡尾酒杯，伯贤也把桌上已经空了的蛋奶酒杯举起来，“敬妮妮！”他也说。

钟仁耸耸肩，关上水龙头，擦干手去忙别的去了。胜完喝光了杯子里的酒，弯腰越过吧台把酒杯搁进水槽里。她趁弯下腰的空档扭过头对伯贤说，“有客人找你，”她伸出食指跨过自己的肩膀往酒馆某个方向指了指，“秀荣的音乐老师？你记得他吗？”

伯贤一激灵，背上的肌肉全部紧张起来。“哇，”胜完说，“放轻松点。”她清空了托盘上的餐具，“怎么啦，”脸上的表情暧昧起来，“很在意他在场吗？嗯？”完全忘记了自己在厨房那边还有要取的餐，“对人家有意思呀？”

“当然不是。”伯贤被她这句话吓了一跳，“怎么可能。”

胜完扁扁嘴，“好吧，”她直起身，“那我把信带到了，理不理他是你的事了。”

伯贤把她嘘走了，但还是不敢回头，突然觉得用来装蛋奶酒的无脚杯特别有意思，拿在手里看了又看。他一个酒精过敏的人坐在酒馆里干什么？天啊——他不会是因为今天电玩城没有开追到这里来的吧？

伯贤咽了口唾沫，觉得再假装无视下去太不礼貌了。他清了清嗓子，把无脚杯也搁进水槽里，拍拍他的牛仔夹克站起来。转过身的时候灿烈嘴里正在嚼着什么，应该是他蛋糕上的樱桃，伯贤看着他咀嚼中的脸蛋不知道为什么不自觉地想起了他的猫妹妹。

灿烈也看见他了，连忙把嘴里的东西咽下去，举手和伯贤打招呼。伯贤突然觉得有点儿不好意思，毕竟上一次他在酒馆里被人打招呼已经是十几年之前的事情了。好像初次约的大学生噢，伯贤心想，虽然这是完全不同的情况。

“学长，”是时候制止灿烈再这么叫他了，伯贤心想，“这里，我给你留了座位。”

“留座位”是完全不必要的举动，伯贤想，我在吧台那有一个好座位，你身边也没有其他要抢座位的人。他拉开椅子在灿烈面前坐下，“下午好，朴老师。”

灿烈没有拒绝这个称呼，反而笑眯眯地点点头，“我看见你喝完了你的酒。想再来点别的吗？”

小酒馆的椅子通常都非常舒服，伯贤低头看看上面的印花布，不觉得自己现在能喝下别的什么了。“不了，”他说，“朴老师特意找我过来是有什么事吗？”

这话他一问出口就后悔了，他是什么，等老师训话的小学生吗？

灿烈眨了眨眼，“好吧，”他说，“我要禁止你再喊我朴老师了。”

“那你也不要喊我学长。”伯贤想也没想就说出口了。

灿烈扬了扬眉毛，“但你也没有允许我喊你的名字呀。”

这倒是伯贤没有想到的。在他的预设里，灿烈应该早就在恨他的名字，不但如此他可能还不分白天黑夜想起这个名字就咬牙切齿，在嘴里嚼烂了还要呸一声吐出来。这也是伯贤看见他觉得紧张的原因，他不明白眼前这个人看向自己的时候，心里到底是风平浪静，还是在孽海翻腾。

“我们重新认识一下好不好？”灿烈说，“学长？”

伯贤咽了一口唾沫。他的感官又过分警觉起来；他甚至能观察到酒馆昏黄的灯光在灿烈干净的发丝里明明灭灭。明明灭灭，伯贤又想到这个词了，鲜红的闪电在士兵眼睛的血海里明明灭灭。为什么要和我重新认识？他看着曾经耳鬓厮磨的爱人，来寻找更多的伤害吗？

“边伯贤，”他说，“前战士。现在，”耸耸肩，“一个无用的电玩城老板。”

灿烈笑得更开了。伯贤观察到这个笑容比之前的舒展多了，这才意识到灿烈刚才原来也在偷偷紧张。“所以，”灿烈说，“当了十年电玩城老板？”

伯贤张张嘴，又闭上。他其实并不愿意让灿烈看到现在的自己，但是事情都已经到嘴边了。“嗯，”伯贤掂量着语调，不想让对方误以为自己在卖惨或者装可怜，“先是在调查局关了两年，直到真的没有理由再把我关下去。其实是不敢关了，我偶尔火气有点大，”他知道灿烈会明白他说的这些话是什么意思，摆了摆脑袋，“放出来了。暻秀把当年开集会的屋子送给我了，这个有钱的崽子。再过了一两年，才整理好心情开的店。”

伯贤把重音放在了“才整理好心情”，于事无补地希望灿烈明白自己确实也是勉勉强强才站稳脚跟。

然而灿烈却是再也站不稳了。

“我见到了钟大和珉锡。钟大的弟弟都长这么大了，”灿烈用怀念的语气说，“暻秀呢？他离开了吗？”

“他不想再见到我了，因为我瞒着他做了一件那么大的事，还害你——”伯贤停下来，生硬地把话题转回去，“生气了，他说我引用，‘心凉了’，小桃兵也解散了。他云游四海去了，给我留下那个店面。”

灿烈不说话了。“你呢？”两个人沉默良久，伯贤试探地问。

“噢。”灿烈从自己的沉思里醒过来，“治疗了一年，就回去继续读书了。去英国读了硕士，在音乐公司工作了几年，觉得还是想回来。”

为什么想回来？为什么愿意重新和我见面？为什么能这么老神在在地坐在我的对面？伯贤想问，但是他不敢。他试着聊一些轻松的话题，“我从来没想像过你当老师的样子，”他说，“你的学生们直接喊你的名字呢。”

灿烈不好意思地笑了。“是，”他说，“我不觉得在现在这个时代，固执着某种教师的权威进行教育活动是好事。”

“果然是你。”伯贤冲灿烈做了个举杯的手势，“冲这句话，我欠你一个举杯。”

“不不不，”灿烈笑着拿食指关节点了点鼻子，“这句话不值得什么东西。这应该是教师们都应该明白的事。尤其我教的是艺术——乐理与作曲，确切地说——更不应该试图依靠社会建构出的权威，来获得孩子们所谓的‘服从’。我不希望孩子们是出于向权威本身而不是我的知识向我‘服从’，或者说‘服从’这件事本身就是我讨厌的。我更希望自己是一个‘帮助者’，甚至‘治愈者’，这样才能帮助孩子们进行更有益的成长。”

伯贤有一种奇妙的感觉，这段对话长得就像他们刚认识的时候的样子。如果他们真的只是第一次见面的陌生人，这时候伯贤应该已经向他索要联系方式了。但是这奇妙的感觉在于，这是这十年来第一次跳出他们复杂的关系，去重新回忆这个人。说“奇妙”或许很奇怪，因为这个过程同时加重和减轻了他的负担。

“看来是喜欢读福柯的音乐老师了。”伯贤说，“其实大学老师们如果真的能超越‘规训’的规训，放弃传教和一些自我满足的想法，大学教育会比现在好更多。”

伯贤能看出这是灿烈真正感兴趣的问题，这也是十年前他们经常聊到的话题。就像之前一样，他们多聊了一会儿福柯和巴迪欧，又往前一些聊了克尔凯郭尔和尼采，在这个过程中伯贤甚至多点了一杯鸡尾酒。小桃兵，他点的是，他在兴奋的时候总会想喝一杯小桃兵。

后来他们从哲学家又聊到了音乐家，伯贤坦白了自己的古典音乐启蒙是几部通俗的音乐剧，灿烈还教他怎么欣赏德彪西。这真是好长的对话，伯贤抽空想了想，这也真是好轻松的心情。

最后伯贤试图替灿烈埋单（出于各种各样的原因，其中一种原因甚至是“这一次我买，下一次你来”），但因为灿烈已经提前付好钱了而作罢（伯贤来这里喝酒是不可能付钱的，无论如何也不会付自己那部分钱的）。因此他们并没有因为付账的事情讨论多久，很快胜完就过来收走了餐具。

“你们真的坐了好久，”胜完走的时候说，“但珉锡说他不打算多收你们占座费了。那我的小费呢？”

“知道了，”伯贤说，“我会算在这个月的工资里一并给你的。”

他不会的。但他喜欢看别人因为自己说混账话时的表情，所以他嬉皮笑脸地冲胜完晃了半天脑袋。回过神的时候灿烈在看着他，眼睛里面亮亮的，这次估计是把灯光也揉碎，装饰在眼睛里当作他自己发的光了。

“怎么了？”伯贤问他。

灿烈摇摇头，“你们关系真好。”

伯贤有点儿不知道要怎么回应这句话，就不置可否地耸耸肩。

“或许我们应该一起出来吃个晚饭。”灿烈突然说。

“好啊，”伯贤想也没想地，“等等，”这才反应过来，“你在——你在约我出去吗？”

灿烈露出了一个介于紧张和害羞之间的表情，“是的，”可声音里听起来一点儿犹豫也没有，“我前几天见你的时候就想这么做了。你愿意以恋爱为前提，和我试着约会看看吗？”

Chapter -2

In flames, our names were sworn

In flames, we both were born

\- In Flames

你有被超级英雄带着飞过城市上空的经历吗？

你没有，但灿烈有。

这是第七次集会，学长准备了一些小饼干分发给大家。灿烈想也没想地就拆开包装吃下去了，因为一般这种小饼干通常放的是糖，不会放他过敏的蜂蜜作为甜味剂。即使有些饼干写着“蜂蜜饼干”，里面也不会真的放上蜂蜜。

偏偏这块饼干里就有真的蜂蜜。

不消一会儿灿烈的脸就肿起来了，他的气管也跟着水肿，嗬嗬地喘不过气也发不出声音来。

周围的同学立刻和学长反馈了情况，在灿烈缺氧到脑子都不大清楚的时候他看见学长的脸，那张精致的小脸，就在自己睁不开的眼前。“过敏了，”他用尽全身力气挤出一句话来，“蜂蜜——蜂蜜过敏。”

学长点点头，蹲下来背过身去，示意灿烈趴到自己背上来。灿烈抬起两只沉重的手臂搭在学长肩头，发现学长的肩膀虽然看着瘦削，但因为肌肉停匀的缘故，一点儿也不硌手。自己虽然比学长大了一号，但学长的背靠起来也是结实和温暖。

这就是战士的身体，灿烈不合时宜地想到，最美和最充满威严的人类形态。

“抱好了哦，”学长扭过头来轻声说，“我会跑得很快，或者飞起来。你不要害怕，抱紧我就可以。”

你不要害怕，抱紧我就可以。还好灿烈现在的脸正在红肿，不然他的脸一定会红得让街上的车都以为看到了停车信号灯。

学长这时还蹲在地上没有站起来，灿烈还坐着，两只手搂着学长的脖子，脸靠在学长肩上。他迷迷糊糊听见周围的同伴们在窃窃私语，但他没有空去在意。学长站起来，两只手去够灿烈的两条大腿，轻轻松松就把灿烈这个高个子背在身上了。“今天的集会就到此为止，”他对同伴们说，“这位同学过敏了。我们下次再约时间吧，暻秀会通知大家的。”

同伴们有人发出不满的声音，也有人发出赞同的声音。那个给灿烈开过门的黑衣服男孩噤声了大家，一本正经地走上主席台给大家讲话，做一些收尾工作。

那个人就是暻秀。商店街上的好多店面都是他的，他是第一个支持伯贤搞地下组织的人。组织里很多人都在传说他和学长是恋人关系。放到以前来说，学长是举旗起义的人，暻秀就是他身后给他资金和其它物质支持的人。两个人平常形影不离，看样子命运也交错在一起，不会有别人横插进来。

除了暻秀以外，钟大和珉锡也是常出现的两位前辈。珉锡就是那位因为泄露真实数据而被开除的军医，钟大是被珉锡治疗过的一名受伤退役士兵，他们俩都立过誓此生再也不会启用共振，也立过誓此生永不相离。

那是令灿烈羡慕的、共患难以后沉重但真挚的爱情。

现在他趴在学长背上，闻着学长耳朵后面那块混着洗发露、润肤露、须后水和汗味的皮肤，心里想的全是“我要被超级英雄背着飞上天了”。这可不是你每天都能有的经历。

学长发动共振打开门，背着灿烈轻巧地走了出去。走出去以后他又发动共振跳起来，和灿烈一起在屋顶之间弹跳，往急诊中心的方向行进。

“你好轻，”学长抽空跟他说，“多吃点饭。”

灿烈点点头。

学长很快就把他送到急诊中心了，绕开了周五晚上市中心的巅峰路况，及时地让灿烈获得了治疗。

灿烈输完液以后，全身都消肿，也不痒了，走出输液室的时候看见学长还坐在椅子上等他。“学长——”灿烈张了张嘴，“您没有必要等我的。送我过来我已经很感激了。”

“说什么呢。”学长说，“我得确保你没事儿了，然后再送你回去。你住哪儿？”

“就在学校边上的街区。”灿烈不好意思地说，“学长不用这么客气，真的，我可以自己坐地铁回去。”

学长抬头看了看医院的钟，“末班车早就走了，”他站起来，伸了个懒腰，“别客气，我送你会去。毕竟是吃了我的饼干才过敏的。我叫伯贤，顺便一提，你可以叫我小贤。你叫什么名字？”

“灿烈，朴灿烈。”灿烈说，踌躇了一会把后半句“你可以叫我灿妮”给咽了下去。

“现在这么看你——”学长凑近了，抬起头仔细端详灿烈的脸蛋，“我好像对你有印象。”伸手摁了摁灿烈尖尖的耳朵，“我认得这对耳朵。你今年大三对不对？你新生入学的时候，是不是还问过我问题来着？”

如果灿烈有猫耳朵，这时候都支棱起来了，“是的，但是还没有来得及提问，就被指导老师打断了，说时间不够来着。”

“噢。”学长笑眯眯地说，“那你当时想问我什么，你还记得吗？”

灿烈当然记得。这三年来撑着纸伞在滂沱大雨下被雨水浸得湿透那样记得。他紧张得开始喘气，刚刚气管水中并没有完全消肿，于是他一呼一吸都是滑稽的哮鸣音。

“学长和都先生，”灿烈问，“是恋人关系吗？”

学长歪了歪脑袋，“这是你的问题？”

“不是，我只是在想还要不要告诉学长我的问题。”

学长笑了，“不是。”他挠挠后脑勺，“我暂时没有办法和别人保持恋人关系。毕竟我现在是在役战士，还偷偷运营着小桃兵这个组织，之后我还打算——”楞了一下没有把后面的打算告诉灿烈，“所以不是。我们只是好朋友。虽然他可能确实对我稍微有那么一点儿意思。”

灿烈又开始大喘气，滑稽的哮鸣音更明显了。“那么学长要以恋爱为前提，试着和我约会看看吗？”灿烈大声说，“这是当时新生迎接典礼上我想要问的问题。”

学长微微瞪大了眼睛。灿烈发现学长有一对内双，在扬起眉毛惊讶地瞪起眼睛的时候它们会露出来，因为油脂或者其它原因显得亮晶晶的。“在现在已经知道了我没有办法恋爱的前提下，还要和我约会吗？”

“不是——”灿烈着急了，“也不是不是，就是想把这个心意告诉学长。从见到学长的第一面开始就喜欢学长了——”

“灿烈，”学长轻轻捏他的袖子示意他坐下来，灿烈坐下来以后他转过身来面对着他，“我实话讲给你听。不久之后我会去做一件绝对会令我后悔的事情，我没有办法像普通人一样生活。不是我自夸，我背负的东西太多太重了，我不愿意让它也影响你，你明白吗？”

灿烈明白，这不就是被拒绝了么。“我明白，”灿烈说，他刚发现学长嘴角有一颗灵动的小痣，为了那颗小痣灿烈也不要轻易放弃，“或者，或者学长有空的时候，可以答应我一起出来见个面之类的？不一定是以恋爱为前提，能跟学长做朋友我就很开心了。”

学长低下头笑了，抬起头的时候笑意还没有散去，还伸出一只食指点了点灿烈的鼻尖。“不知道为什么，觉得你说的话总是很可信，也很喜欢你这个小孩。”他说，“既然你这么坚持，那么好的，我们可以偶尔不以恋爱为前提出来见见面。”

灿烈整个人都亮起来了。他知道学长现在只是在哄小孩，而且是一个刚刚生过病的小孩，他只是想说些东西让自己高兴。但灿烈确实很高兴，“那我喊学长出来的时候，不可以反悔噢，”既然被当成了小孩，那就说些小孩会说的话吧，“和我拉个勾。”

学长的手指确实和想象中一样温热柔软。他的体温似乎比灿烈高一些，所以他的小指勾上灿烈的的时候，灿烈感到一股暖流从指间流向心里。他们俩还摁了摁大拇指，摁大拇指的时候学长的眼神闪烁了一下，灿烈觉得全身都过了电。

当晚是学长送灿烈回家的，公主抱。灿烈从来没有这样被人打横着抱过，更何况是被一个比自己个子还小的人。学长的怀抱很稳很实在，这次他们不赶时间所以不是在弹跳着前行，而是让血红色的共振力量从下往上笼着他俩，再靠学长的能力移动这团力量，让他们在空中安全地飞行。

灿烈抱着学长的脖子，向下看城市夜景的旖旎。“你们每天都能看到这种景象吗？”灿烈问学长，“就已经不会像我这样感到惊奇了对不对。”

“也不是所有士兵都可以控制能量让自己飞翔的，”学长说，“今晚供应给你的美景是来自学长的独一份。”

唉，灿烈心想，完蛋了，真的栽在这个人手里了。

自从这次以后，学长和他朋友们的聚会，他偶尔就会喊上灿烈。他和朋友们说他“喜欢这个小孩”，那些前辈们跟灿烈相处了以后，也渐渐喜欢和习惯了他的存在。他跟着钟大和珉锡管学长叫“小贤”也就只是两个月以后的事情，第一次喊学长这个名字的时候他一个人回家高兴了好久。

学长的小团体里唯一不大喜欢灿烈的就是暻秀。暻秀前辈喜欢学长，甚至可以说深爱着学长这件事，灿烈在和他们出来玩的第一天就搞明白了。暻秀前辈总是试图照顾学长，就像个完美的绅士一样，为学长拉椅子、倒水，提醒他要注意睡眠和饮食。

但是灿烈也知道学长并不是一个喜欢被照顾的人，暻秀前辈的方法完全用错了。尤其是听说学长喜欢长得高的、快乐的小孩以后，他才完全明白阴沉沉的暻秀前辈是如何完全出局的。

灿烈心里边儿一边为前辈感到惋惜，一边又偷偷高兴。长得高的、快乐的小孩，说的可不就是自己么？

有一次灿烈和前辈们一起出来喝酒，学长有一点儿喝多了，突然对自己说，“你知道吗灿妮，两个人如果合适的话，就会经常想到一起去。”

灿烈状似不经意地抿一口他无酒精的莫吉托（除了对蜂蜜，对酒精也过敏），脑子里疯狂分析这句话的意思。自己和小贤学长确实经常想到一起去。他们都爱看福柯和巴迪欧的作品，他们在妄议当局的时候，也经常说出一样的话来。他们总是在图书馆借走一样的书，归还的时候才发现，上一个借走这本书的人就是对方。

那么什么叫“合适”的两个人呢？小贤学长明确地告诉过自己他不打算恋爱，这是在暗示自己一些什么？他愿意和自己恋爱或者，不恋爱但是保持、保持肉、肉体上的关系——？

想到这里灿烈的心砰砰跳，学长只是说这一句话，灿烈已经开始为自己是否愿意接受和学长保持单纯的肉体关系这件事了。

“你又没有喝酒，你脸红什么？”学长问他。这一句问得有些近，灿烈闻到了淡淡的酒气。

“我知道的，”灿烈说，“合适的人的话，肯定要经常想到一起去。”

“我藏了一张扑克牌在身上，”学长说，“你猜猜它是什么？如果你想得和我想得一样，那就有意思了。”

有意思，什么有意思？灿烈这下完全慌了，学长在私生活上难道是个无情大渣男，喝点酒就对小学弟暧暧昧昧拉拉扯扯？

“黑桃、梅花、方片和红心，选一个？”学长问他。

“红心。”灿烈毫不犹豫地就说，对学长灿烈永远都是红心。

“嗯——”学长说，“我为灿妮选的牌也是红心噢。那么一到十，选一个数字？”

灿烈心都要跳到了嗓子眼，“一。”学长在灿烈心中永远是第一位。

“啊，”学长挠头，“这就难办了。我选的牌是——”他从上衣口袋里掏出一张红心A，“这张哦。”

灿烈的脸腾一下就红了。学长还朦胧着眼神看着他，脸颊泛红地冲着他举着一枚巨大的红心，这个场面灿烈这辈子都不会忘记。“学长——”灿烈咽了口唾沫，“为什么能选到和我一样的牌？是说学长和我——”

学长突然“哈！”一声，整个人又恢复精神的样子，“骗到你了吧！”他坏心眼地笑，“我的四个口袋里放了所有红心牌，只要你选红心，我都能给你拿出来。”

有一颗沉重的鹅卵石顺着灿烈的食管滑向胃袋。学长又拿自己开玩笑了，他意识到。学长偶尔会这样突然变得顽劣和自大，尤其在他喝了点酒的时候。灿烈有种自己的喉咙又要水肿的感觉，用力的呼吸让它发出奇怪的哮鸣音。“学长，”他努力抑制住想要哭的冲动，“你太坏了。”

这是一些小贤学长令灿烈心动却不大喜欢的时刻。因为他时常觉得在超级战士面前显得很渺小，和很不般配，所以他特别在意学长开的一些小玩笑。如果学长可以多多了解自己的心意，多多了解自己才不仅仅满足于这些并不以恋爱为目标的相见，或许他就不会这么做了。

但是灿烈不敢和学长表白。学长这样顾盼生辉的人，是不会和自己在一起的，这一点灿烈完全明白。学长如果要恋爱，暻秀前辈一定是第一人选，他富有，又智慧，是学长秘密地下集会能够顺利进行的保证。除了暻秀前辈，学长还认识一排有一排和他一样优秀（比学长来说差一点儿但也很优秀）的战士们，幸运的转盘再怎么转，也转不到灿烈这里来。

可是到头来，灿烈还是喜欢学长。他看到学长更多面的样子，他就更喜欢学长。到后来，连学长的顽劣他也一并喜欢了。

但时间越到夏天，学长也变得越阴沉。他不再开灿烈的玩笑，甚至有时候灿烈连他的面也见不上。

珉锡他们正准备张罗一间小酒馆（酒馆的店面也是暻秀那里租的），酒馆正在装修，有时候这一群人就会在这里边玩儿。酒馆需要帮忙，或者他们想在还没开业的酒馆里喝酒的时候，大家还是会喊上灿烈。灿烈每次都会来，每次都想着能碰见学长，但好多次都落空了。

有一次灿烈在帮酒馆老板们刷墙的时候他就在怀疑，学长是在躲着自己。接着他马上摇摇头甩掉了这个想法，自己是个谁呢，值得学长大费周章地去躲？

在少数几次见到学长的时候，灿烈就明白学长一定是有心事。但灿烈也不敢多问，只是陪学长喝酒。学长有时候沉着脸深深地看着灿烈，有时候就发酒疯，把脑袋枕在灿烈肩膀上，一边说暻秀总管着自己实在是太讨厌了，一边又说就是灿妮好，灿妮惯着自己，无论如何都会支持自己。

这番酒话倒是说得没有错。无论学长决定做什么事情，灿烈一定都会支持他。无论这件事多么疯狂或者危险，只要是学长想做的事，一定会有灿烈的一票。

到盛夏的时候，除了集会，学长几乎不怎么出现了。跟着学长的缺席，暻秀前辈也渐渐缺席。灿烈每一次问起他们的时候，珉锡他们对他的态度也微妙地讳莫如深起来。

灿烈知道有大事情要发生了。于是灿烈做了一个惊天动地的决定：他要在这件事情发生之前和学长正式表白。

但表白，是需要时机的。

集会开始前和散会后当然不合适，因为学长那时候肯定没有心思想这些事情，还容易让自己参加集会这件事显得别有用心。灿烈参加集会的原因，比起学长本身，更多地是因为他在这里获得了以前从来没有过的视野和视角。虽然妈妈一定会为此感到担心，不过没关系，妈妈不需要知道他现在已经是个反兵役分子。

在图书馆遇见也不合适，在知识的殿堂我们应该对知识专心。而且学长每一次从踏进图书馆的门到离开花费的时间都非常少，他习惯把书借走了读。灿烈每次想到学长借走书可能是为了在机车维修店的旧沙发上和暻秀窝在一起读，他就泄气。

当然曾经也有过一些特别好的时机。灿烈从公寓步行去学校准备上课，路过商店街的时候撞见了学长。学长明显是被两只小奶猫缠上了，他手里捧着一碗饭，白饭上面盖着烤好的多春鱼，他一边走，两只小奶猫一边跳，拿他们只有灿烈大拇指指甲盖那么大的小爪子抓他的裤腿。

“我只是喂了你们一口——”学长看起来很头疼，“你们也没有吃——”一边试图往机车维修店的店门里面走，一边又要小心不要踩到小猫咪，“没有要当你们家长的意思！”

灿烈不知道学长为什么这个时间在吃饭，也不知道他为什么不好好吃饭跑出来喂小猫，更加不知道怎么小猫咪都能比他表白得更轻松，他只是突然意识到这是一个非常好的时机——他可以上去帮学长把小猫咪抱走，劝说学长看在小猫咪这么热情的份上把他们收养，顺便再问他要不要第三只小猫咪。

他指他自己，你知道吧，第三只小猫是指他自己。

但灿烈没有过去。他躲在奶茶店门口巨大的兔子摆件后面，蹲下去又站起来，站起来又蹲回去，两只小猫跟着学长进了店门，他都没有勇气走出来。

后来灿烈就明白了，没有完美的时机，与其等待一个完美的时机，不如自己创造一个时机。

他吃了一勺蜂蜜，接着哭着打电话给学长。学长果然立刻就到灿烈家里来接他了，并且和上次一样，用最快的速度把灿烈送进了急诊。在灿烈吊完水回程的路上，灿烈指了指跨江大桥的最高处，说想去那里坐坐。

每次灿烈生病，学长都及其温柔。他不会拒绝刚吊完水的小孩的一个简单的要求。

他带着灿烈到大桥顶上去坐着，并且在周围用一圈能量把他俩围住，防止灿烈一不小心掉下去。红色的能量托得灿烈暖洋洋的，城市的夜景璀璨，闪着的都是罪恶却美丽的士兵们的荣光。

“伯贤，”这是灿烈第一次喊他的大名，“伯贤对恋爱的态度还是没有改变吗？”

学长歪过头来看他。灿烈也歪过头去和他对视。学长的眼睛因为使用了共振而变成了诡谲的深红色，但红色里又兜着只有灿烈才见过的温柔和爱怜。

“没有变。”学长说。灿烈的心沉了一沉。“灿妮的心思我明白，”学长又说，“但我不可以，灿妮。”

“为什么不可以呢？”灿烈不甘心地追问，“是因为我不是士兵，还是因为对学长来说我不够好？”

“怎么会呢？”学长笑了，眼睛里的深红变成亮红，“灿妮是个非常优秀的人，N大要为拥有这样的学子感到荣幸。”

“那么学长感到荣幸吗？”灿烈问他，“这样的我，喜欢着学长，学长会因此感到荣幸吗？”

学长深深地看了灿烈一样，伸出一只手轻轻地抚摸灿烈的脸颊。灿烈的脸颊很烫，高处凛冽的风也熄不灭的那种烫。“很荣幸，”学长说，声音低沉且温柔，“从灿妮说想和我交往的第一天开始，就深感荣幸。”

灿烈的手抚上学长的，“那为什么我不能和学长交往呢？”

学长沉默了很久。灿烈看着他，他也看着灿烈。“因为这是为你好。”最后学长说。

这不是灿烈想要的答案，但足够让灿烈泄气了。“告诉我你不喜欢我，”灿烈把敬语都丢了，“告诉你你一点儿也不喜欢我，我就放弃。”

伯贤长长地叹了一口气，“我不喜欢灿烈，”他说，一边说着一边把手移到灿烈耳后，“我一点儿也不喜欢灿烈，”深深地吻了上去。

Chapter 3

Into the hills, we go

I don't know if I can live much more

-Into the Hills

说“不”对伯贤来说本来是一件很容易的事。

自由的真谛就在于你可以自由地说“不”。伯贤想起来自己原来意气风发到了那样的程度：任何人都不能勉强他做任何他不愿意做的事，整个世界似乎都顺从于他，自由得就像一个最强士兵应该有的样子。

虽然事实也不尽然如此。

他从很小的时候开始就是一个有名的士兵，二十多年前误闯能源大楼而把它夷为平地的小孩就是他。是他的存在让人们发现共振的。

必须为当时大楼里近千条在爆炸中灰飞烟灭的生命负责的人，就是他。必须为后来政府对士兵惨无人道的压榨的人，也是他。他从小就习惯了人们对他又恨又爱又害怕，从小就习惯了背后多几双不必要的眼睛，这些眼睛盯得他无暇他顾，他只能拼命扮演好这个最强士兵，拼命假装这种天生的强大是祝福而不是诅咒。

但它就是诅咒。永远血淋淋地刻在伯贤背上的、从不愈合、不断裂开的诅咒。

灿烈是少数几个他无法说“不”的人之一。伯贤很少去设想自己的爱情，因为他原本计划在十年前那件事里让自己牺牲。牺牲是最坏的情况；但更糟糕的是，在他仅有的对爱情那么一点点儿的崎岖幻想里，灿烈像泉水一样圆满地涌了进去。

快活地，清凉地，温柔地，澄澈又珍惜的泉水，涌进了伯贤心里那一小块他以为不曾存在的幽地。

伯贤不知道它是什么时候发生的。不知道是不是某一次聚会喝了太多的酒，是不是某一次聊天掏了太久的心，是不是某一个玩笑突然之间成真了。伯贤不知道它是什么时候发生的，他只知道它确确实实发生了。

现在他对这个人的感觉可太复杂了。愧疚，爱，怨怼，愤懑，恐惧和渴望，这些感觉挠在心上就像妹妹挠猫抓板，他不知道她为什么要挠，可是她就是在挠，反反复复，溃不成军。

“让我想想，”伯贤听见自己说，“想想再答复你。”

现在伯贤的人生哲学就是，问题逃着逃着可能就没有了。但他在家里蒙头大睡了几天才意识到，灿烈这个问题是不会逃着逃着就没有的。他已经是N大的音乐老师了，他就住在附近。即使他现在坐着轮椅行动不便，灿烈要抓自己的时候，是从来没有失过手的。

钟大和珉锡的电话他也躲了很多天。他们见过灿烈了，钟仁也一定告诉他们了什么，他们很担心。就连调查局的人都开始担心了，担心他足不出户这么多天，是不是又在密谋什么大事。

谁都猜不到他只是在躲一个坐着轮椅的音乐老师而已。音乐老师行动不便，却威猛地在伯贤心上行军。而伯贤捂着耳朵，就像十年前一样，假装自己什么也听不见。听不见灿烈在喊自己的名字，听不见自己不啻惊雷的心跳，听不见他们俩命运交错的时候发出的沙沙声响。

他太累了。不管是当英雄还是当反派，十年过去了他还没有缓过来。他现在只想当一个小兵，在冲锋陷阵之前就丢盔弃甲。

他仰面躺在床上，把赤目岩一颗一颗往半空中抛，又一颗一颗接住，接住的时候每一颗都在他手心撞出火花。如果没有遇到灿烈就好了，有时候他会这么想，如果他从来没有遇到过灿烈，他的人生就会在能源大楼的爆炸中开始，在能源大楼的爆炸中结束，像一个落棋无悔的宣言书。

这一生他交的朋友，他觉得他们都是他的战友。战友总要接受战友即将牺牲，所以他不害怕离开他们。但是灿烈不一样。灿烈是另一个世界的人，是图书馆里和他靠着脑袋一起看过书的人，是因为他训练的时候受伤会难过得流过泪的人，是他在跨江大桥的顶端亲吻过的人。

如果他是艘船，那么灿烈就是他的锚。灿烈是握着他那双无所畏惧的战士的手，让他停在港湾栖息的人。从来没有别人让他觉得这么安心过，也这么“活生生”过。

他无法对灿烈说“不”。有时候你就是需要一个人让你觉得不自由，让你不能去牺牲，让你注定要停留。

伯贤还在那儿满脑子都是灿烈的时候，他的脑机接口又响了。是暻秀的电话。

伯贤的世界还有另一条规则：谁的电话都可以不接，但是暻秀的不可以。说实话伯贤有点儿害怕暻秀，暻秀是将军的儿子，但是他的体内没有共振。他有种比共振更可怕的气场，总是把伯贤和他的狐朋狗友们教训得服服帖帖的。

“我在弗洛伦萨，”暻秀说，“快要被钟大烦死了。”

伯贤不敢说话。

“说是你又不去开店了？看在老天爷的份上，你好歹接一下人家的电话。”

“不想接，”伯贤说，“朴灿烈回来了。”

暻秀在电话那头哧了一声，“找你报仇来了？”

“不是，”伯贤挠挠鼻子，“又喊我谈恋爱来着。”

“你不想谈拒绝人家就是了，”暻秀说，“拒绝人家然后买一张机票过来跟我谈。”

“不了不了，”伯贤说，“我喜欢人家，还不错喜欢那种喜欢。”

暻秀在那头不说话了，半晌又说，“我大概明白你的处境。但你躲下去也不是什么有用的事情。先跟钟大他们联系上，让他们别来烦我，然后你自己再把自己前半辈子惹下的麻烦处理清楚。”

“明白了。”伯贤说。

“你要知道，”暻秀说，“你永远可以来找我。如果你想逃避的话，我身边永远有你的位置。但是，”顿了顿又说，“我不希望你是一个逃避问题的人，你明白吗？”

伯贤叹了口气。“谢谢你，暻子。”

“嗯哼，”暻秀说，“没什么事情那就这样了。跟钟大说别再跟我大惊小怪的了，我正和一个金发碧眼的美人儿——”清了清嗓子，“我忙着呢。”

伯贤笑了。“好好好，”他说，“我去他们酒馆里看看。”

挂掉电话以后伯贤一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来，把赤目岩在口袋里放好，抓起一件外套出门了。钟大和珉锡知道怎么才能让伯贤有回应，他在逃避灿烈，那就搬出一个他一直不会逃避的人出来。至少他会来酒馆里告诉钟大别再冒险去联系暻秀了。

这几天电玩城都是胜完在照顾，所以她今天没有到酒馆里来。伯贤在门口往里面看了一圈，除了吧台后面的钟仁，酒馆里没有什么熟面孔。

“伯贤哥！”钟仁喊他，他潦草地举了举手，关上酒馆的门向吧台走过去。“你哥呢？”伯贤问钟仁。

钟仁没有立刻回答他，只是把他看了好几眼，转身就去酒架上拿酒。他给伯贤调了一杯朗姆热可可，隔着吧台把马克杯推给他，还是不说话。

伯贤喝了一口，又喝了一口，接着把整杯一饮而尽。热饮下肚他感觉好多了。“谢谢妮妮，”伯贤说。

钟仁点点头。和钟仁一起伯贤总是不用说太多的话，因为他知道无论说什么都不比钟仁知道得多。“你哥和珉锡呢？”伯贤问他。

“朴老师在音乐社团活动室。”钟仁说。

伯贤垂下眼睛，弹了弹面前空的马克杯，“知道了，”他嘟囔，“跟你哥说一声我来了，如果他问起来的话。让他别联系暻子，怪吓人的。”

钟仁笑了，“他们联系都老师了吗？怪不得我总觉得他们做了什么亏心事。”

“也不全是坏事儿，”伯贤挠挠后脑勺，“暻秀的话我还是听的。这么躲下去也不是办法。”

“伯贤哥和朴老师——”钟仁伸出两只食指，指腹对在一起点了点，“是这个关系吗？”

伯贤拿手掌撑住脑袋，点了点头。

钟仁也点点头。“小时候我就觉得了。你们俩这样很，”钟仁把食指换成拇指，两只都竖起来给伯贤看，“很好。你们的振幅撞在一起的声音很好听。”

伯贤噗嗤一声笑了，“你还能给人算这个呢？”

“哥哥和珉锡哥的振幅撞在一起也很好听。”钟仁说，“我觉得我也会有。我还在等。”

“你还年轻。”伯贤说，“你总会有的。”

钟仁点点头，拿出一条热毛巾来擦桌子，擦了一会儿又抬起头看伯贤，“伯贤哥，后悔吗？”

“不后悔。”伯贤飞快地回答，“虽然当时只在一起了很短的时间，但那真的是我三十几年来最快乐的时候了。”

钟仁深深地看他一眼，“伯贤哥，”他又低下头，“即使后悔也没有关系的。即使害怕也没有关系的。因为后悔和害怕都不应该是生活的出发点和理由，它们只是一些后遗症和附属品。所以伯贤哥多多承认这样的感觉，真的没有关系的。”

伯贤觉得这段对话似曾相识，但他又说不出反驳的话来。后悔吗？后悔的。后悔小时候因为朋友的怂恿溜进能源大楼吗？后悔的。后悔公开自己的身份，接受超级士兵的头衔吗？后悔的。后悔在这样糟烂的人生中还要接受灿烈的爱意吗？后悔的。后悔不听所有人的劝阻，做了十年前那件事吗？太后悔了。

但是他不能说，不能承认。后悔一旦说出口，就会有巨大的反噬力量，他形单影只地，会被吞得骨头都不剩下。他远没有钟仁想象得那么坚强。但这件事他也不会说出口，他不习惯像现在这样每一个人都在担心他。

他简单地整理了一下自己的想法，和钟仁道了别，离开酒馆往N大的方向走过去。路上经过了他的好运电玩城，往里边儿看了一眼，胜完正坐在柜台后面和妹妹说话，店里零零星星有几个常客。这个景象让他微笑起来，起码他生活里还是有一些让他安心的东西。

除了灿烈以外，他还能找到让他安心的东西。

灿烈现在正坐在一群大学生中间，给他们讲和弦的摁法。秀荣是第一个说手指疼的，灿烈就和她说，弹琴一定要疼到长出茧子，才能弹得好。秀荣半撒娇半抗议地，把她崭新的吉他放下了。

“老师给我们讲点故事吧，”她说，“之前给我们讲留学的故事我们都很爱听。讲讲小时候学音乐的故事？”大家听到这个提议很高兴，纷纷都把琴放下来怂恿灿烈。

灿烈无奈又宠溺地叹了口气，把琴放下来在轮椅边上靠着，“想听什么？我的故事都不太有趣，有趣的早就同你们讲过了。”

“想听老师的爱情故事。”一个同学提议到。大家开始附和的时候伯贤正倚在社团活动室的外墙上，看着“音乐教室”的小牌牌发呆。

“老师的爱情故事很单薄，”他听见灿烈说，“不如你们先讲一个自己的？”灿烈的语气很轻松，怎么什么事儿到他那里都会显得这么轻松？

社团的同学们开始互相起哄，互相熟悉的朋友们就开始没脸没皮地爆料对方。被爆料的同学又开始反驳，教室里一下子就是活泼泼的氛围。这期间灿烈一直安静地听着，伯贤也安静地听着，他感觉他们俩应该想到了同样的事情，他们同样年轻时和朋友们在一起的稚嫩和热烈。

最后灿烈打断了他们，“我说一个我大学时候的事情吧，”伯贤的战士之耳立刻支棱起来，“当时追求一个学长的故事。”

同学们安静下来，伯贤听见秀荣兴奋地笑了两声。

“大概在你们这个年纪，”灿烈说，“和从大一开始就喜欢的学长在一起了。”

伯贤脑子里“嗡”一声，拿一只手遮着嘴，冲手掌心偷偷笑了。

“学长是个士兵，”灿烈说，这句话在同学们之间激起一阵羡慕的声音，“非常优秀的士兵。”

“我从小就很崇拜士兵，”灿烈接着说，“在那个时候也是。我不知道你们的政治取向，无论你们是不是反兵役或是士兵自由主义，在这里我们不谈论这件事，但是那个时候我深受这位士兵的启发，明白了独立思考的意义。”

“我是士兵自由主义分子，”秀荣举手。

“好。”灿烈笑了，“我也是。但是在遇见他之前，我受到的都是正统的士兵光荣教育，这也是我选择N大而不是其他音乐学院的原因，”同学们都知道灿烈想说什么了，异口同声地接着他的话头说，“因为N大有最优秀的士兵学院。”

“当时我喜欢看他们意气风发的样子，”灿烈说，“所以尤其喜欢学长。暗恋了他大概两三年的样子。”

伯贤放下手掌，两只手在胸前抱着，在门外止不住地微笑起来。

“后来我对兵役法开始有了一些个人意见——”灿烈斟酌着词语，“也是因为这个学长的原因。在我还暗恋他的时候，我无意间听见了他的一些言论，这些言论给我的思维方式造成了很大的影响。这也是我第一次透过优秀士兵的外壳接触到他的内核。我第一次剥去他所谓最强战士的外壳，看见他作为一个人，一个独立的、孤独的人的核心。”

伯贤的心砰砰直跳，灿烈声音里温柔的振幅让他这颗战士的心无所适从。爱慕自己的人很多，但很多人都不知道他们只是在爱慕他的强大。他觉得灿烈的爱慕值得回应，是因为灿烈真的明白伯贤在反抗和声援什么。灿烈明白自己在说什么，而不是仅仅因为自己是什么。

“最强战士——”同学中有人发问，“老师说的是不是——”

秀荣嘘了这位同学，大家心照不宣地安静下来。

“我知道你们其中有人知道我是谁，”灿烈的声音里盈满了笑意，“知道我后来遇见了什么，为什么坐着轮椅，但我从来没有后悔过，也没有埋怨过他。当年我出现在能源大楼只是一个意外，他从来、也绝对不会对我有恶意，或者试图伤害我。这是我和他相处的短暂的日子里，我百分之百确信我能给他的信任。”

伯贤的心跳又不对劲了，他开始不确定自己要不要继续听下去。“我从来没有后悔过，也没有埋怨过他”，伯贤能确定灿烈说的不后悔是真的不后悔，和自己说的不后悔不是同一个意思。灿烈确实不后悔，灿烈确实热烈地、真挚地爱过自己。

但这只会显得自己更加不堪。

“在我和学长在一起的日子里，”灿烈接着说，“他几乎从来没有承认过他喜欢着我。那个时候虽然我并不知道他在计划着做什么事，但我知道他不敢说，是有他的原因的。他背负的东西太沉重了，他每天都在犹豫和挣扎，要不要把我也划进他沉重的生活里。”

大部分同学继续保持着凝重的沉默。有一两个不明就里的傻小孩小声地问身边的人老师究竟在说什么，但没有人回答他们。

“我就是十年前能源大楼事件的人质，”灿烈轻声解释，“我的爱人就是反兵役行动的头目，炸毁能源大楼的最强士兵6104。”

不明就里的小孩儿们都明白了。整个教室的气氛更沉重了，只有秀荣偶尔发出一些试图让气氛缓和的搭话声，但即便是她也什么都说不出来。

“孩子们，”灿烈笑了，“不需要这个反应。事情都已经过去了，而我也回来了。他也从来没有离开过这附近，我知道他其实有在等我回来，”歪了歪脑袋，“但他自己不知道罢了。”

伯贤长长地出了一口气。他一直不离开首尔，一直不离开N大周围，确实是有偷偷等灿烈回来。那件事发生以后，在灿烈回来之前，他们再也没有说过话。他在极度疲惫的状态下被警方控制住，而灿烈被送往了急救病房。他从来没有机会问灿烈恨不恨，灿烈痛不痛，后不后悔。他只能在一个又一个无聊的纪录片里重新看见灿烈，听灿烈撒谎说他自己什么也不记得。

他不相信灿烈什么也不记得。灿烈一定和自己一样，对当年的事情像渗着血的掌纹一样，只要摊开手掌就看得清清楚楚。

“所以，”灿烈用轻松的语气说，“现在坐在你们中间的可是一个有名人士。这几年我接受的采访可不算少，我对每一位记者都说我什么也不记得了。但事实是，我记得清清楚楚。只要是和学长有关的事情，我一件也不会忘记。”

同学们之中估计有人开始后悔自己听到这一番论述了。最后是秀荣主动重新抱起吉他，继续生硬地拨她的G和弦。孩子们也都把吉他抱起来，七嘴八舌地让灿烈纠正他们的指法。看来比起听灿烈讲述可怕的过去，摁弦的疼痛完全算不上什么。

伯贤在活动教室外面蹲下来，两只手抱住脑袋思考了好一会儿。他今天来这里是打算给灿烈一个答复的，但他现在只想着自己能不能临阵脱逃。

他这辈子如果只是一个丢盔弃甲的小兵，他会快乐很多。

社团活动时间结束的时候伯贤已经坐在教学楼外边抽烟了，背着吉他的孩子们鱼贯而出，没有人在意他这个落魄的大叔。秀荣和她的小帮派推着灿烈出来，一边走着一边兴高采烈地讨论接下来要去哪里玩。灿烈看见了伯贤，示意秀荣让她停下来，然后就开始同她们说话和道别。

秀荣看了看伯贤，又看了看灿烈，脸上的表情顿了顿，接着是一下全明白了的样子，非常得体地和伯贤打了招呼，接着和灿烈道了别。

伯贤在地面上把烟头踩灭，一脸心虚地朝灿烈走过来。

“学长，”灿烈轻快地说，“听说你失踪了好几天呢。”

“没有失踪，”伯贤傻乎乎地笑了两声，“躲在家里睡觉罢了。”

灿烈也跟着傻乎乎地笑两声，两个人像什么事情都没有发生一样什么都不想地对视了一会儿。“我来？”伯贤走到灿烈身后握住他的轮椅手柄，灿烈点点头。伯贤推着灿烈从无障碍通道走出教学楼，往学校干道上走去。

“N大换了护林员，”伯贤说，“这几年干道上的植物和花卉变化蛮大的。”

“在我看起来还是原来的样子，”灿烈说，“一切好像没有变过。”

初秋的阳光被树叶剪成碎花纸片落在他们的脑袋上，灿烈的头发蓬松松的，被阳光一照好像里面藏着小精灵。伯贤深吸一口气，是刚剪过的草坪、脆生生的落叶和灿烈的味道。一切好像没有变过。

“听见你和孩子们弹吉他了来着，”伯贤说，“感觉很有意思。你也变成大家的学长了，就好像我以前带着你们这帮小孩子玩一样。”

“你总是不务正业，”灿烈懒洋洋地说，“因为战士不用报道所以总是跑出来和我们一起呆着。但我这是正当工作，我正当地和孩子们一块玩儿。”

“和孩子们呆在一起很有意思对不对？”伯贤说，“他们总有那么多新鲜的想法。”

“是我的新鲜想法让学长总乐意和我呆在一起吗？”灿烈问他。

伯贤看不见他的表情，只能看见他的后脑勺和他剪得整整齐齐的发尾。“不止的，”伯贤说，“以前愿意和灿烈呆在一起，是有别的原因。”

“那学长会为了那些原因继续和我呆在一起吗？”

灿烈的声音很平静，里面没有着急，没有胁迫，没有怨怼，甚至没有期待。他仿佛在问一个关于天气的问题，关于为什么主干道上的梧桐变成了香樟。

“学长愿意再一次以恋爱为前提，和我相处看看吗？”

对的，主干道上的梧桐变成了香樟，因为梧桐虽然优雅，但是桐絮让很多孩子们过敏。路边的花儿也从玫瑰变成了郁金香，因为郁金香看起来更得体，颜色也更丰富。十年前活泼泼的灿烈现在平静地坐在轮椅上，阳光碎片在他的腿上落下去又爬上来，发着和十年前一样的问。

“不可以哦。”伯贤轻声说，“不可以哦，灿烈。”

Chapter -1

Where do we belong?

Where did we go wrong?

-Give us a little love

“和学长恋爱的第一天，”灿烈在他的日记里写到，“在学长的床上醒来了。”

灿烈也不知道自己算不算和学长恋爱了。学长总是说“我不该这样”，但又忍不住要亲自己。灿烈也不再去珉锡店里和后续的集会了，他怕被这些人精们看出什么端倪来。

但他们又确确实实是恋爱了。他们做了所有恋人该做的事：拥抱，亲吻，做爱，十指紧扣。除了学长松口说一句“对我们就是在恋爱”以外，他们确确实实恋爱了。

后来灿烈想起来，那段他自己觉得无比轻快和愉悦的时光，可能恰恰是学长二十几年来最沉重的日子。学长很喜欢自己，灿烈知道的，即使他还没有承认，但是喜欢还是会从嘴唇、胸口、小腹和指尖涌出来。

有时候灿烈早晨醒来，会看见学长在摇椅上自在地坐着看书，即使他前一晚不在自己身边。有时候深夜睡着的时候，他偶尔会被学长吻醒，即使他几个小时前已经离开了。如果对方不是学长的话，这事儿其实还有点可怕，要灿烈说的话，他居然能神不知鬼不觉地溜进自己的房间来。

灿烈最喜欢的环节通常是，学长抱着自己在城市上空兜风。他们第一次完全以“兜风”的名义出去兜风的时候，灿烈还是吓得不轻。这和上次生病的时候不一样，因为这一次灿烈清醒得很，所以吓得只能把大脑袋缩在伯贤的颈窝里。城市的灯光照得夜空是水彩一样五颜六色的，伯贤忽上忽下地逗他，灿烈的“哇啊啊啊啊”和星星们串在了一起。

后来灿烈就习惯了。他先是从学长的颈窝往外偷看，后来就大大方方地看。城市的交通线和楼宇灯光交相辉映，其间忙碌的人们留下一线鲜红的汽车尾灯，到达天空中相拥的两个人眼里，这一切喧嚣又寂静。

一般他们还会在城市建筑的顶端呆一会儿。两个人会靠在一起，在跨江大桥的顶端，在擎天大楼的顶层，在歇业摩天轮的顶舱，说一些学校和部队里面的事情，或者什么都不说，只交换一个或深或浅的亲吻。

灿烈知道这样的日子很短暂，尽头也就在不远的地方。学长有很重的心事，他在能源大楼待的时间也越来越久。作为四星战士，学长不需要服役，他作为储备战力和未来的领导者，每天需要到能源大楼接受能源战略知识训练。

这正是学长所需要的。将国家能源战略作为敌人的他，需要的就是这一段知己知彼的时间。

这段时间暻秀和学长完全闹掰了。灿烈在学长家里待着的时候，经常会听见暻秀和学长在门口低声争执的声音，通常以暻秀摔门而去作为结束。

“——过激的表达，”灿烈偶尔能听见一些危险的词组，“不会带来任何好处。”

“但人们需要的就是被这样过激地冒犯一次，”学长始终在坚持他的观点，“撕破美丽都市的幻像。”

学长在计划一件危险的事，他的反兵役组织的头目们没有一位赞同。但他们无法阻止学长，因为他太强了。他们只能一次又一次地来劝他，让他“回到现实”来，甚至让他“想想灿烈”。

“我会让他的世界变得更好。”这是学长的答复。

那是一个深夜，学长以为灿烈已经睡着了。灿烈窝在卧室里听见了这句话，把自己埋进了被窝深处。如果未来的世界里没有学长，这怎么会是一个更好的世界呢？

那天晚上学长在客厅抽了很久的烟，浑身烟味地回到床上来的时候，灿烈伸手抱住了他。“无论学长想要做什么事”，他轻声说，“请活下来。”

请活下来，这是灿烈唯一的要求。

学长没有回应。

灿烈知道尽头在不远的地方。

那是一个阳光明媚的日子，那一天气温和湿度都很合适，他坐地铁又转大巴，用学生证以研究为理由，到了能源大楼的天文图书馆去坐着。好多次他都在这里等学长结束训练，接着他们会一起回家。

“和学长一起回家”这件事是灿烈能想到的世界上最令人安心的事。学长会很老实地和他一起巴士转地铁，一路上两个人有一句没一句地聊天，拿广播里的每一句“请看护好您的老人和小孩”开玩笑。你知道吧，小孩说的是灿烈，老人说的是学长，他们俩互相把对方看护好的意思。

今天灿烈来得太早了一些，天文图书馆里坐着的都还是像他一样的大学生。灿烈借了一本书在离出入口很近的地方坐着。只是他对天文学真的不大感兴趣（小时候还以为这门学科很有趣呢），坐着遐想如何今晚要和学长去做些什么，想了二十分钟，睡着了。

睡醒的时候图书馆的灯都已经灭干净了，顶楼一整层安静得诡异。灿烈不大明白是发生了什么让图书馆的管理员丢下他这个打瞌睡的顾客先走开了，但他抬头看门厅中的水晶吊灯，门厅里没有风，水晶吊饰却在轻微地晃动。

灿烈歪着脑袋去盯那在寂静之中诡异晃动的吊饰，又被不远处的爆炸声惊醒。

一开始灿烈还以为是别处在放烟花。烟花迸开的声音不大，但是是红色的。暗红色的火光被图书馆的墙体切割成巨大的光柱，灿烈站在光柱里，向着暗处投下他颀长的黑色阴影。

灿烈有那么一瞬间是没有办法思考的。他不懂为什么自己一个人被丢在了图书馆里，而眼睛适应了暗处的光线以后，图书馆的桌椅东倒西歪地，像几个小时前在这里的人们都丢下了体面逃命去了。他不懂这烟花是谁是为了什么，烟花绽放以后剩下的嫣红烟雾又是在庆祝什么。

“士兵6104，”远处有人模模糊糊地在使用扩音器，“放弃抵抗。狙击手已经将你包围了。”

狙击手？他们不能伤害学长一分毫。又一声轰鸣传来，灿烈脚下的地板震动了一下，他被震得跌坐下来。

灿烈开始明白了之前的爆炸声并不是烟花，但离他真正明白和接受学长正困在塔楼里被围攻这件事，还差了那么一点儿意志力。他从头到脚都像是冻住了，在那似乎有千秋万代那么长的几秒里，灿烈脑子里想的是，完了，尽头来了。

他能爬起来以后做的第一件事就是去寻找学长。他撞开逃生楼梯的门，一边往下跑一边戴上脑机接口。他给学长、钟大珉锡和暻秀全都打了电话，但没有人回应他。又一声轰鸣，灿烈从楼梯间被甩出去，这是一层办公楼，他从办公楼的窗户看出去只能看到一片血红。

灿烈在地上稳了稳心神，发现窗外的血红是一个字母，“S”。他沿着整个楼层跑了一圈，把能看清的字母记下来，这些字母勉强串成了一句话。

“SOLDIERS ARE BLEEDING. ”

士兵在流血。

这是学长的宣战声明。

他打开脑机接口的搜索栏快速地搜索现在究竟在发生什么，“暴走士兵劫持能源大楼，原因不明。”灿烈看见皮层投影里这么写着，“突发！因不满当局制度，士兵盗走能源大楼能量池所有储蓄能量示威。”

灿烈不大明白“盗走”能量算是一个什么动作，也不知道“所有储蓄能量”是在谈论一个什么量级，但每一条快讯底下迅速增加的评论让灿烈意识到学长在做一件多么危险的事情。他把能源大楼储蓄的所有能量全都负荷到自己身上，灿烈既不知道这是如何完成的，也不知道这样做有什么后果，但他回过神来的时候，才发现自己正在机械地擦不断涌出来的眼泪。

灿烈能猜到学长想做什么。虽然学长从来没有明说，但是灿烈能推测出来他就是让人们发现共振能量的那个小孩，学长一直因为这件事在自我憎恨，为当年他的共振杀死的人，为因为他而前赴后继被压榨的士兵们。

学长打算再炸毁一次能源大楼，并且没有想着全身而退。

灿烈摘下脑机接口远远地丢出去，在角落里蜷起来哭了好一会儿。他不知道自己应该做什么了，他应该现在就离开能源大楼让学长一个人为了他的伟大理想去送死，还是应该找到学长乞求他活下来？

直到他觉得自己全身都麻痹了，他才开始害怕。从一开始就应该出现的害怕，到现在终于出现了。灿烈害怕得有点无法支配自己的身体，往楼梯间的方向爬了一会儿，又停下来，用拳头重重地砸身下的地板。眼泪和汗水一起落到地上，和地上的灰尘混在一起，变得粘腻又恶心。

灿烈翻过身，靠着楼梯间的门框坐起来，仰着脑袋让眼泪肆意去流。最后他用脏兮兮的手把脸上的泪水全部抹干净，站起来抓着扶手沿着逃生楼梯往下走。

他要离开能源大楼，他一步一步往下走，一步一步走向学长为他准备的“更好的世界”。

又一阵震动让灿烈再次摔倒在地上。 直升机在楼顶轰鸣，楼外对峙的人不断地要求学长放弃抵抗，否则就采取强攻措施。灿烈在强烈的震感里抓着扶手站起来，把心一横，掉头开始拾级往上跑。

根据他对学长和他的能力的了解，如果他要炸毁如今这座首尔市最牢固的建筑，他会在每一层放置他的能量线索，然后在顶楼同时引爆它们。大楼每震动一次，都是学长在放置线索。震感一直在往上走，所以学长应该正在接近顶楼。

要死就一起死吧，边伯贤，灿烈心想，去他妈更好的世界。

灿烈跑啊跑，每一次都被大楼的震动甩在地上，每一次又重新爬起来。学长就是他更好的世界，除了这个念头他什么也没有想，他也不再害怕了，眼里只有这段往上的阶梯，这段把他带向学长的阶梯。

根据楼外的骚动，灿烈判断学长应该在顶楼出现了。一时间警报声、直升机的轰鸣声和扩音器里的警告声大作，灿烈想象这些慌乱目光焦点里的那个人，居然微笑起来。

他的学长是一个盖世英雄。一个为了少数人的福祉而不惜牺牲的英雄。

“士兵6104，你已经被我们瞄准，”突击队的队长发出声明，“现在停止共振，还能留你一命。”

“做梦！”他听见学长猖狂的、声嘶力竭的回应。灿烈又微笑起来。

他终于跑到了阶梯的尽头，在振聋发聩的喧闹声里打开顶层楼梯间的大门。

目之所及是一片黯淡的城市，刺眼的直升机聚光灯，和被血红的能量场包围的焦点中的人。那个人闲散地坐在顶楼的地面上，一层又一层游丝一般的赤色能量在他身周上上下下，他的发丝也跟着一起浮浮沉沉。

灿烈在开口之前好好地欣赏了一番眼前的景色。主城区的供电已经被他截断，在城市主干道连成长线的车辆灯光此刻无法与那个人争辉。那个人把手肘悠闲地搭在膝盖上，手指间正玩着一块扁圆形的赤目岩，就像魔术师玩硬币一样自如和娴熟。

“学长！”灿烈喊他。

赤目岩啪一声掉在地上，崩出火花。学长没有回过头，默默地把石头捡起来。灿烈不知道他是没有听见，还是以为他自己没有听见，又或者是不敢回头。

“学长，”灿烈又喊，“边伯贤！”

学长回过头，能量场开始左右波动。“你怎么——”

灿烈张开双臂向他的方向奔跑，学长把手里的赤目岩往身后一抛，暂停了共振，站起来接住了灿烈的拥抱。

“我好害怕啊学长！”灿烈的眼泪又开始流，一道一道地在他脏兮兮的脸上划出痕迹，“你在干什么啊！”

学长着急地挣开灿烈的拥抱要去看他的脸，但灿烈把他紧紧箍在怀里，他不得不用蛮力去掰灿烈的手臂。“哎呀你别哭呀——”一边掰一边好声好气地说，“别哭呀——让我看看你——”

灿烈终于松开手臂，让学长好好看看自己。学长伸出手把他湿漉漉的一张脸捧在手心里，一边用大拇指给他擦眼泪，一边说“脸怎么脏了”。

“摔倒了，”灿烈埋怨，“学长每发动一次共振，我都摔倒。”

这句话似乎让学长从什么地方醒过来了。他把手从灿烈脸上收回来，后退了一步。“你不应该在这里，”他说，“你现在就离开大楼。”

“不，”灿烈干脆地拒绝了，“我要跟学长一起。无论学长打算做什么，我都要跟到底。”

就像新生演讲为你举的手，夜色下跟着你走进的集会，在城市高处和你交换的吻一样，这一次我也要为你到底。

学长捉住灿烈的手，“这次我是不可能逍遥法外的了，”他说，“我也不打算活下来。你得离开，现在马上。”

灿烈准备挣开学长的时候，学长突然又发动了共振。他用指尖一勾，地上的赤目岩缓慢地升起来，抵住了灿烈的背。隔着布料灿烈被赤目岩炙烤得生疼，学长又一指，灿烈感觉自己被背上这块石头逼着往前走，走进了直升机的聚光灯下。

“是平民！”突击队队长声音慌张，“不要开枪！他有人质！”

“我不是——”

“退后！”灿烈听见学长怒吼，他的声音被共振能量加强了，盖过了直升机的轰鸣声，“我有人质！现在解除狙击手的武装，让他们退后到五公里以外，我就放了他。”

灿烈被赤目岩灼得疼，不由得龇牙咧嘴起来，这让他看起来更像个不情愿的人质了。但是他不是，他和学长是一伙儿的，他估计这辈子都无法和人们解释清楚自己的立场了。

“撤到五公里以外，”学长重复，“不要让我殃及无辜。”

对面没有任何反应，估计正在焦灼地讨论对策。但灿烈明白学长的“殃及无辜”其实不是指自己，而是指那些可能在爆炸波及范围内的狙击手们。这也是学长一直没有发动爆炸的原因，他不是在计算如何引爆才能不伤害到他们，就是在计划怎么让他们退后。

而自己真是双手奉上的一枚棋子。

灿烈不介意做学长的棋子，但他想做走向学长的棋子，而不是像现在这样被逼远的棋子。

“撤除武装，”学长接着宣告，“我就让你们把他毫发无伤地接走。”

——同时保全狙击手们和自己的安全，只留下自己与这个随时会爆炸的大楼。

灿烈开始试着反抗赤目岩的控制。他艰难地回过头来，看见的又是那个被能量场包围的血红的战士。战士冲他几不可见地摇摇头，灿烈地泪又盈满眼眶。

“学长——”

学长闭上眼睛，还是摇头，又睁开，眼里盈着和灿烈相通的泪。

“你们知道的吧？”他对还僵持的突击队说，“我现在拥有整个能量池的能量，你们的子弹是伤害不到我的。为什么还坚持呢？为什么不来拯救这个平民的性命呢？”

灿烈的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，艰难地回过头去。他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，睁开眼睛去看因为过亮的聚光灯而导致的视线荒茫。学长已经下定决心了，灿烈明白，对方估计会看在自己的份上而撤退（并不是真的想要救自己，而是如果让市民知道警队置平民的姓名不顾，事情就会更难看），自己会被救走，学长确认自己安全以后就会引爆大楼。

引爆大楼，作为他这位最强士兵的反兵役声明，这是他这几年来一直在计划的事。

头顶上的直升机一辆一辆地撤退，“我们将解除武装，”突击队终于又一次发声，“直升机B056将靠近大楼，解救人质。”

“聪明的选择。”灿烈听见学长说。学长怕自己疼太久，已经解除了赤目岩对自己的控制，只用几丝能量把自己的两只脚钳制在地面上。他转过去看学长，但学长已经不看自己了。灿烈突然感到一阵极其强烈的害怕，几分钟以后他即将永远地失去这个人，这个念头变得清楚以后，灿烈被它压得双腿一软跌坐在地上。

学长差点儿就向灿烈奔过来，但他还是忍住了。“灿妮——”学长轻声喊他。

灿烈的眼泪大颗大颗地落在地上，半晌抬起头看学长，泪眼模糊地只能看见一个鲜红的影子。

“我爱你，”灿烈说，“我会一直爱你。”

学长身周的能量场突然剧烈地波动起来，它们像翅膀一样在学长身后张开，又像茧一样把他紧紧包裹。学长发出几声痛苦的闷哼。

“我会一直爱你到世界上没有人再记得你。”灿烈站起来，直升机接近的声音盖过了他的，但他还在继续说，“我会一直为你正名到没有人再怀疑你。”

学长解除了对他的控制，他的双臂被解救人员抓住。灿烈挣开他们，继续对着对面那一团不稳定的能量场说，“你是一个偏激的、激进的、脑子不清楚的反政府分子，”强烈的光线让灿烈已经看不见其他什么东西，“你是一个不敢承认你爱我的懦夫，但你也是一位英雄。我的英雄。”

后面的事情灿烈就不再记得了。他知道自己被抓上了直升机，知道自己听到了从远方传来的第一声爆炸，知道他的直升机被最后一声爆炸波及，知道自己最后知觉全无地躺在地面上。

但这些事情他全不记得了，他最后只记得对面那个跪在地上流泪的、自己深爱着的盖世英雄。

Chapter 4

Before the sky comes falling and the seas part

I'm gonna learn to love you with my whole heart

\- Whole Heart

伯贤的生活回到了从前一样的状态，他刚被放出来，暻秀把店面和妹妹交给他时候的状态。

他刚回来的时候，谁也不提这件事，就像什么都没发生一样重新接纳他回到这个圈子里面来。钟大和珉锡的酒馆开起来了，钟仁长高了，暻秀决定环球旅行去。他开始去旧货店和二手市场淘他的游戏机们，拿回来以后仔细擦干净，摆好，修一修。

一开始他被严格限制不可以使用共振，但前来随访的调查员被他恐吓过几次以后，局里面就对他重新使用共振的事情睁一只眼闭一只眼了。伯贤讨厌自己的宿命，但不至于讨厌自己。他使用共振就像巫师使用魔法一样自然，不使用是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

他没有想过自己会活下来，所以没有想过那件事以后自己还需要面对争议和批评。在生活刚回到正轨的那一两年里，他很容易就因为人们的反对和咒骂变得消沉，但渐渐地他也不去看了。他不是一个偏激的人，这辈子也只打算做那一件偏激的事，后悔也确实有点后悔（但不会承认的），如果再让他选一次，他还是会这么做。

不是人们在他的宣言之后没有反思，而是人们立刻要面对能源不足的生活窘境，所以他们宁可闭起眼睛。也不是没有士兵声援他，但也只是星星之火。不过这些伯贤也再不会去想了。

那时候他总是梦到在能源大楼的那一晚。他总是梦到自己在不断地放置能量线索，如何如何也没有尽头；或者自己在计算要用多少能量去引爆大楼，如何如何也没有结果。最糟的情况是梦到灿烈，梦到他死了，梦到自己把他推下楼，梦到他在爆炸中尸骨无存，梦得他大汗淋漓地醒来。

朴灿烈，是这件事中他最最过不去的那一环。伯贤想不明白，那天灿烈为什么没有在一开始他制造火灾的时候就跟疏散的人员一起离开，如果他只是没有离开，为什么偏偏在最关键的时候出现在自己面前。出现在自己面前就算了，为什么救生员不飞得快一些，带他走得远一些？

整件事就好像老天硬要给他留一个伤疤一样，时不时疼一疼，提醒他天阴了要下雨，提醒他酒喝多了要停一停。

伯贤现在就是回到了这种状态里，回到这个伤口刚新鲜的时候，那种又惊又惧，又疯狂地思念着的状态。

所以他还以为他拒绝灿烈的原因很明显，每个人都能理解，但是他先是被暻秀劈头盖脸地骂了一顿，又被钟大“为什么”“为什么”了一晚上，接着连胜完看他的眼神都不对劲了。

暻秀骂他太自恋，太固执，明明是一意孤行还以为自己考虑得当。伯贤说“离我远一些对他来说才是最好的事吧”，暻秀就说“你没有资格替人家决定这个”。

伯贤在电话这头沉默了好久，又问暻秀，“其实我连待在他身边的资格都没有了吧？是想到这个，才拒绝他的。”

但是暻秀听了又发火了，让他“拿出最强士兵的样子来”。你看，他是不是很前后矛盾，一会儿说自己太自恋，一会儿又要自己拿出最强士兵的样子来。

但暻秀就是不明白，“你喜欢他，他喜欢你，这中间有什么事情让你好这么犹豫的呢？”

“我害怕，”伯贤说，“我不知道为什么就是害怕。我现在听见你说‘伯贤喜欢灿烈’这种话，都觉得害怕。”

是的，他要怕死了。他一次又一次地梦到那天晚上的事情，在梦里他的大脑给他展示了每一种在当时的情境下灿烈受伤甚至丧命的可能性。他要怕死了。

正是这种害怕让他觉得自己没有办法再好好待在灿烈身边。他要如何在重重伤害过人家之后，再腆着脸去吻他呢？

“其实你有没有想过，”胜完问他，“这一切都是在你脑子里的。其实你和他根本没有好好聊过那件事，你不知道他是怎么想的。”

“现在轮到你给我提爱情建议了吗？”伯贤坐在柜台后面给妹妹挠后脑勺，“一件小事而已，没必要这么兴师动众。”

“不是小事哦，”胜完和他一起坐在柜台后面，吐出一口烟，“听珉锡哥讲了你们的事情。多少人能遇到这样的爱情呀？老板可得想清楚了。”

秋日午后的阳光从半阖的铁卷帘门下面探进来，正好落在伯贤和胜完脚边。妹妹从伯贤怀里伸出爪子去够空气里的尘埃，反而搅得尘埃们更欢快地漂浮起来。

“生活里的事情那么多，”伯贤平淡地说，“爱情排不上什么号吧。”

“嗯——”胜完把烟屁股摁在地上，“人家都说‘终生大事’，是因为是否有人相伴、与谁相伴这件事，会变成生活的底色。老板应该明白的吧？和朴老师在一起的时候，明明不是时时刻刻待在一起，可是生活突然就轻快和有意义了很多。”

“可是生活本来就是，”妹妹从怀里跳出去跑走了，“没有意义的啊。”伯贤点燃一根烟，“我们必须接受我们的生命没有意义这件事，才能好好活着。从别人那里寻找意义完全就是偷懒的行为。”

“哎呀，”胜完把烟灰缸递给伯贤，“正是因为我们的生活是没有意义的，所以你可以赋予它任何一种意义。我少数的恋爱经验告诉我，找到对的人之后，那种安心的感觉，真的会让生活变得更好。”

“可是，”伯贤说，“他恰恰是没有办法让我安心的人。安心到底是一种什么感觉？我现在已经没有办法在他身上体会到了。我看见他只觉得紧张害怕，我现在就在紧张，只要是关于他的一切我都好紧张。”

胜完停了很久没有说话。直到伯贤把他的烟抽完了，胜完才说，“老板有没有试过和他道个歉？”

“啊？”伯贤被问得愣住了，“道什么歉？”

胜完露出了一个暧昧的表情。“嗯——”她犹豫着措辞，“整件事。包括过去和现在所有的事。我觉得你不是在害怕他，或者对他觉得紧张。总之——”她用力拍拍伯贤的后背，“试着道歉看看！”

她不给伯贤反驳的机会，站起来伸了个懒腰，就去顶卷帘门，试图把它完全卷起来。又是好运电玩城营业的一天。

好运电玩城营业了好多天以后，那个人才又一次赏脸光顾。伯贤知道自己已经拒绝他了，知道他们俩之间已经没有什么可期待的了，但他还是每天偷偷期待灿烈会再来这里。或许他还有惦记着的小白狗，你知道，无论是抓娃娃机里面的小白狗，还是他自己这只可怜兮兮的丧家之犬。

无论无论无论是为什么，只要他来就可以。

这一次灿烈没有和他多说话，只是到他跟前来说“50个金币谢谢”，接着就去伯贤看不见的地方玩伯贤看不见的游戏了。伯贤的战士的嗅觉让他觉得渐渐地整个店里面都是灿烈的气味，心烦得连抽了好几支烟来试图驱散它。

这个下午客人不多，伯贤调出灿烈信息卡上的照片来看着发呆。其实他心里也没想着别的，没在回忆他们之间的过去也没想着他们之间不存在的未来，他就是盯着看。盯得太认真了，以至于照片上的人都到他眼前了，他也没有发现。

“老板。”灿烈轻声喊他。

“嗯——？”没有把目光移开的打算。

“老板。”灿烈提高了一些音量。

伯贤依旧没有把目光移开，随手抓起扫描器，还以为是新客人一样示意他扫扫信息环。灿烈看了看屏幕，又看了看伯贤，老神在在地伸出手臂让他扫。

“叮”一声，屏幕刷新了，刷新以后还是灿烈的信息页，伯贤大概楞了两秒才反应过来。

“灿烈——”

“学长好喔。”灿烈说，“用了37个币，结一下账吧。”

伯贤手忙脚乱地把剩下的游戏币收回来，操作付款的时候咳嗽了好几次才操作成功。该死，他心想，灿烈为什么总是看起来那么轻快又得体，他的头发怎么总是蓬松松的，让人想摸一摸，再亲一口。

“好了。”伯贤说。

“那就先告辞了，”灿烈说，说着调转轮椅的方向，缓慢地驶远。

在柜台到大门的五十米里，在灿烈的轮椅沾上门口的无障碍通道之前，在这风和日丽的几秒之中，伯贤澎湃的思绪像涌起的海浪一样铺满了他的脑袋。

他今天玩了什么？他今天是真的为了怀念这里这些旧时代的记忆而来的，还是为了怀念他们俩之间的旧时代来的？以前的事情对他来说代表了什么？他如果还在爱我，是不是说明他没有记恨过我？等等，他如果还在爱我——

“灿烈。”伯贤不由自主地叫住门口的人，“对不起。”

灿烈停下轮椅，愣了几秒，扭过头来看伯贤。他整个人都在秋日的阳光里浸泡着，两只眼睛像深不见底的潭水一样，漆黑，但反射着跳动的光。

“为什么？”灿烈问。

“为——”伯贤开口的时候想到了胜完，想到了她说“为了现在也为了过去”，他就突然语滞了。灿烈还用他那双黑漆漆的眼睛看着自己，他才逼自己开口，“为了你的轮椅。为了没有控制住力量炸毁了你的飞机。为了鲁莽地和你在一起，为了把你拉进小桃兵，为了把你带进我的世界，为了——”伯贤耸耸肩，用力地抿了抿嘴来阻止眼泪漫上来，“为了认识你。为了如果不是我，你能过上更好的生活。”

灿烈沉默了很久，半晌发出一声轻轻的“噢”。“我没有怪过你，”灿烈说，“是我硬要出现在你的世界的，无论是在小桃兵，还是在能源大楼上。是我自己出现的，所以我没有怪过你。”

“噢。”伯贤如释重负。

“可是，你这么说其实——”灿烈说，“挺伤人的。”

“为了感觉更好所以和我道歉吗？”灿烈垂下眼睛，“还是试图否认以前的事，想跟我两清所以才道歉呢？”抬起眼睛看着伯贤，“为了什么？学长？以为道歉了就能一笔勾销吗？”

“不是的，灿烈。”不是吗？“我只是——”只是什么？

伯贤也不知道要说什么了。

灿烈这一次没有多等，扭过头就离开了。

伯贤发誓胜完活不到看见明天的太阳。

“可是这样不是更好吗？”胜完听完伯贤的控诉以后问他，“老板不是想和朴老师撇清关系吗？”

和灿烈撇清关系？不，我不想，伯贤愤愤地想，我最好和他这一辈子纠纠缠缠难分难舍爱恨交织荣辱与共。

“你看，”胜完看见他不回答又接着说，声音听起来很远，“我就说，”模模糊糊地，“你根本就是爱他嘛。”

但总而言之，伯贤是糊涂的。暻秀说的话他听不懂，钟大的话他听不进去，最后连胜完的话他都听得模模糊糊。这样就是爱了吗？这样就可以承认了吗？这样就需要相伴一生吗？

那我的害怕和惶惑要怎么办？伯贤这么想着，往身后找了一找，发现自己的害怕已经面目全非了。以前这个害怕写着“灿烈”两个字，现在这个害怕写着“失去灿烈”四个字。

“灿烈，对不起，因为我是一个脑子不清楚的大笨蛋。”有一天喝得酩酊大醉的时候他给灿烈打了电话，“我好想你。”

灿烈说什么他不记得了，因为他是个脑子不清楚的大笨蛋。

当天晚上他从宿醉里醒过来，发现脑机接口还贴在太阳穴上，灿烈的电话还连着线。

“灿烈——”伯贤慌忙坐起来，“对不起我喝醉了——”

“没关系。”灿烈说，“我也想你。”

伯贤的心怦怦跳，“我说了什么蠢话——”

“你听着，”灿烈说，“我现在要喝一勺蜂蜜。我想了一个白天，我们没有别的见面的好方法了。”

“你什么？——”

“我们在一起的那天晚上，”灿烈说，“那勺蜂蜜是我故意喝的。今天也一样。挂掉电话就来找我吧。”说着就把连线了十几个小时的电话给掐了。

伯贤腾一声站起来，从柜子里扒拉了好多枚赤目岩搁在兜里，抓上外套就往灿烈家的方向飞奔。他先是跑错了灿烈租过的公寓，过了一会儿才想起来灿烈换了个方向租的房子，又抄小路跑过去。接着他弹跳上灿烈的阳台，用共振解开了窗户上的锁，熟练地爬了进去。

灿烈老神在在地坐在屋子里目睹了伯贤娴熟的操作，忍不住鼓起掌来。“原来以前就是这么摸进我屋子的，”他说。

伯贤顾不得听他说了什么，径直上去就要把灿烈从轮椅上扒拉到自己身上，一边问“有没有难受”，又问“真的喝了蜂蜜吗”。

“没有喝，”灿烈搡开他，“反正你都会来的，我就不多遭那个罪了。”

“真的没有喝？”伯贤的左手还压在灿烈的膝盖下面，“不用去医院？”

“不用去。”灿烈说。

伯贤一下拘谨起来，不知道该不该把手收回来。“那我——”

“学长带我出去遛弯吧。”灿烈用胳膊环住伯贤的脖子，“像以前一样。”

伯贤心里一软，“好。”

他勾住灿烈的膝盖弯和腰，轻飘飘地就把手长脚长的灿烈抱了起来。比以前稍微沉了一点儿，这小孩难道还再长高了？应该不可能，伯贤捏捏灿烈腰上的肉肉，“长胖了啊，”他送了一口气。

灿烈脸红了，“是学长力气变小了。”

无论是什么，这项任务对最强士兵来说还是轻而易举。他抱着灿烈在窗户边上蹬了一脚，用力的同时发动共振。鲜红的能量从足尖开始笼罩他们俩，伯贤手指一勾，两个人就悠悠闲闲地飞向了城市上空。

跟灿烈分开以后伯贤就很少飞了，因为怀里没抱着个人，一个人飞着怪孤单的。灿烈自然也是很久没有体验过再次飞起来的感觉，他们俩各自沉默着回味了好一会儿。

“你知道，”灿烈先开口，“这让我感觉我又能走了。”

“其实你用不着能走，我能带你去世界上任何一个地方。”伯贤想也没想就说了，兀自脸红了一会儿又找补，“腿是好不了了吗？”

“嗯，”灿烈说，“摔倒脊椎了。”

“医学的进步真是远远落后于科技发展呢。”

“是哦。”

今晚是个晴天，视野很清澈，整个城市的灯光像浅池里的小鱼一样尽收眼底。“这些年交往了一两个士兵，”灿烈说，“真的不是所有士兵都可以飞翔的。”

“不是早就说过这种景象是我给你的独一份吗。”伯贤说。

“小贤——”灿烈在伯贤脖子上搂紧了，“这些年过得怎么样？”

“不好。”伯贤说，“没想到会被骂得那么难听。”

灿烈把脸埋在伯贤颈窝笑了一会儿，“我也没想到人们的反应那么大。我接受了好多访问，你知道吗？每年都有。我都说我什么也不记得了。其实我好想在脸上写着‘伯贤赛高’，毕竟是政治立场这么严肃的话题。”

“反正都会给你打上马赛克，”伯贤说，“也不稀得跟话不投机的人多说什么政治立场。”

“学长有看吗？”灿烈抬起头来看伯贤的侧脸，“有看我的采访？”

“嗯——”伯贤拉长了音调，“看了一些。你真是个谎话连篇的小孩。”

灿烈又笑，“不然说什么呢？说什么都会被剪掉。”

伯贤也跟着笑，“说你在天台上吓得哭鼻子了。”

“我不是因为被吓到所以哭的，”灿烈说，“是因为——”

“是因为什么？”

灿烈的手不安地动了动，“其实有一件事，”他说，“小贤，有一件事你确实需要和我道歉。”

“什么事？”伯贤问。

“决定抛下我去牺牲这件事。”灿烈说。

“咱们不用‘牺牲’这么肉麻的词语哈！”伯贤说。

灿烈掐了掐伯贤的脖子，“我和你说正经的呢。”

“嗯，”伯贤说，“但那是我必须做的事情，起码那时候的我是这么想的。所以不敢喜欢你，觉得拉你进我的世界来很抱歉。”

“这件事你永远也不用感到抱歉，”灿烈说，“我说过了，是我跑进去的，不是你拉我进来的。但是和我在一起却要丢下我，这件事情你一定要道歉。”

“好。”伯贤说，“我道歉。”

“这是我哭的原因，”灿烈说，“我在天台上，是哭我自己，哭未来没有你要怎么办。”

伯贤不说话了。他在跨江大桥的顶端停下来，把灿烈放好，自己又去和他并排坐在一起。鲜红的能量围绕着他们，帮他们挡掉秋日深夜的凉风。

“灿烈希望未来的日子里有我吗？”伯贤问他。

“不是希望，”灿烈说，“是必须要有。所以我才跑回来，才眼巴巴地跑到你店里，眼巴巴地约你出来。还以为以前用过这招，现在还会管用呢。”

伯贤环住灿烈的腰，在他肩膀上把头靠下来。“灿烈对我从来不需要使用什么‘招’，”他说，“但灿烈可能需要给我一点时间，让我的榆木脑袋把事情都想通。”

“现在想通了吗？”灿烈问他。

“没想通。”伯贤说，说着又笑了，“但是我现在知道，我的未来里也不能没有灿烈。”

灿烈也笑了。大桥上的车马为着各自的未来奔忙，灿烈在大桥顶端把脑袋歪了歪，靠在了伯贤的脑袋上。“学长，”灿烈说，“学长愿意以交往为前提，和我约会试试看吗？”

“好。”伯贤说。

>>>FIN. 


End file.
